All is well what ends well
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: Viktor has beaten Trial 003, and finally obtained a MysteryFrog. But he will soon learn not to trust them... Join our favorite Summoner as he strives to be the best even with stacked odds against him! This is a compilation of short stories taken from my experience in BF. Enjoy! (Maxwell x The Summoner)
1. Trial 003

**Garth here, with a story of a personal accomplishment... Ruined by a tragedy that happened shortly thereafter.**

 **This is an AU of Ultimate Frontier, with the Units and items i actually used.**

* * *

"Ready or not, here i come!" said Noel, Summoning his first creation. "Today i'll make you fight different types of enemies! If you can't defeat it, then you can't even imagine what i have in store for you!"

Viktor narrowed his eyes. "Time to fight. Come out, guys!" said, Summoning his Units. "First squad, in!"

"Here i coome~" said Serin, readying her minigun. Behind her came a raven girl, that laughed crazily. "AH HA HA HA! This pushover is our enemy?"

"Hush, Geirdriful." replied a dragon woman. "We are going to smash it into the ground. Hard."

"You bet, Skalmold!" added another girl, with four rocket like wings. "Let's just beat it and call it a day."

"Wait up, Alvy!" shouted Il, grasping her sword. "He'll beat you for sure if we don't help!"

"Let's go!" said Mina, taking battle stance. "Command us, Viktor!"

"Attack without mercy!" he ordered. "Serin, on guard... NOW!"

The Juggernaut lauched a magnetic wave, that did enormous damage to the party. It would have KO'ed Serin if she wasn't guarding, and Viktor tossed a Fujin Potion to Il and Mina. "Go now, Super Brave Burst!"

"HERE WE COME! CREATION OF THE WORLD!" they shouted, crashing into the gigantic robot. They did quite a bit of damage, and bestowed Regen on the party, allowing them to endure the subsequential attacks. The robot did his share of damage with his continuous barrage of lasers and electric charges, but with a carefully timed Infinity Claw from Alvitr, its head went down. It finally collapsed, exploding. The team rejoiced, but Viktor smiled. "Come on, Noel. This isn't your peak."

"You bet!" he snickered, tracing a dark Summon circle. "Ready for the second enemy? Here it is!"

A titanic demon appeared, its ribcage open. "And this isn't even the end! I'll show you how strong -i- am, Viktor!"

He shrugged. "You make the rules, Noel. I merely follow them. I still have two teams to my account. Attack without mercy."

Abaddon fought with all its might, but thanks to Il and Mina's protection, he couldn't curse our team, and ended up nearly defeated. Noel tossed a Fujin to him. "Use your Ultimate, go!"

"Hey, we didn't agree to this!" objected Skalmold. Viktor shrugged. "You should have planned for this. I did."

"This doesn't end here, Summoner! I-AAAAAAAAH!" she shouted, being blasted to the wall by the Death Gate. Its first team wiped away, Viktor frowned. "But still, this isn't written in the rules."

"Oh, right. I should update that damn sign. Now hurry up! I want to show you my masterpiece!" snickered Noel. "Go on!"

"You aren't the only one that managed to create something..." said the Summoner, tracing his incantation. Out of it came Sefia, a girl with a winged shadow behind her and a fuming Zebra. After a bit, Viktor did a gesture with his free hand, and in came an identical copy of the Juggernaut and a Burst Frog riding a giant pair of legs. He grinned. "Now, Noel, i'm pleased to acquaint you with my MechaFrog and Tuanregguj. MechaFrog and Tuanregguj, this is Noel."

"This... This can't be! You defeated Sagrav?" he exclaimed. "You truly are worthy of fighting me, Viktor!"

Abaddon went down effortlessly after a single attack from Sefia, disappearing. Noel then traced a Light summon circle, and braced. "Try to defeat this. I leave her to you, you should know her already."

 _"What do you want now?"_ said a voice. From the circle came a white haired woman, clutching a spear. Her black dress reached down to her ankles, and she had glowing yellow eyes. Viktor instantly recognized her. "Long time no see... Maxxie."

 _"Don't call me by that name, filthy Mortal!"_ shouted Maxwell the Creator, throwing her weapon at him. The MechaFrog shielded him, taking little to no damage. "Fight them, Maxxie. Think of this as a rematch."

 _"Where is this, Viktor? You may not know, but i bear on my shoulders the burden of resurrection."_ she said. _"GENESIS!"_

Viktor's party took some damage, but stood tall. "Zebra, don't pretend to be dead." he huffed. The Mad God glared at him. "I'm going to take my revenge, some day!" he said, lashing at the Creator. "Forgive me, Master Maxwell!"

The battle raged on, more fierce than before. Viktor tossed three Mega Potions at the team after an especially strong attack, and saw that he wasted them after Maxwell's Meteor spell, that wiped out his second team. _"Come on! Is this all you've got?"_

"Yeah, Max! Defeat him!" cheered Noel, jumping up and down. "Show me how you're strong!"

"This doesn't end here..." muttered Viktor. "Time for my ace in the hole! Darvanshell!" chanted, making him appear. "One of my friends lent him to me. Now, to make you taste some of your medicine! Grahdens, come out!"

Noel gasped, seeing his creation retorting against him. "You filthy..."

"You didn't limit WHAT Units i could use." grinned Viktor. "Now, behold my champions! Ronel, Michelle, Thudr, Altri!"

They appeared on the Arena, readying their weapons. "Now, let's see how strong you got, Maxwell!" said the Summoner, serious. He tossed two Fujin Tonics, one at Darvanshell and one at Michelle. "Go! Unleash your power!"

"CRUX OF MEGIDDO!" shouted the Axe Goddess, charging savagely. The others followed, and soon the battle became an attrition between the Creator and Viktor's Units. When Maxwell unleashed her Resurrection, Viktor used his last two Mega Potions to cure Thudr, that did a thumbs up, and Grahdens, that hummed. "Altri, heal. Darvanshell, now! The others, GUARD!"

They did as told, with Darvanshell unleashing his Shield Nova, right before Maxwell finished her chanting. She opened her arms, looking down at him. Dark winds began to howl, rapidly depleting the stamina of Viktor's Units.

 _ **"Bearer of the burden of resurrection...**_

 _ **Keeper of a memory that shall be soiled...**_

 _ **Child worthy of my creation...**_

 _ **RELEASE THE FALLEN GOD THAT CRAVES DESTRUCTION!"**_

When it all ended, Viktor saw that Grahdens and Altri were exhausted, so he revived them and made Altri heal the party with his second Fujin Potion. "I see you're growing weary, Maxwell. Wasn't that your Ultimate?"

She reduced her eyes to a fissure. _"This isn't over..."_ A song began to resonate in the hall, a song that had a somewhat mystical but also a scaring feel. (An Ominous Latin Chanting, to sum it up.) Maxwell then grinned. _"Rune of Dispelling!"_

The shield on the party was broken, and Viktor gasped. "GUARD, NOW!"

Too late. Maxwell's Genesis barrage decimated the team, KO'ing Darvanshell, Grahdens, Altri and Michelle. The last three were panting heavily, kneeling over. Maxwell began to laugh ominously. " _Is this all you've got, Viktor?"_

"Nope." he said, giving a strange statue to Ronel, that smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Finish her."

"It's HAMMER TIME!" shouted Thudr, whacking her face hard with the hammer. Maxwell knelt over, seemingly defeated, until she rose again. _"Viktor... This is your end."_ She traced some circles in the air, and then pointed her index. _"Destiny of Annihilation."_

"YES!" exclaimed Noel, seeing Maxwell defeat the last two Units. "You lose, Viktor."

"I wouldn't be so sure, kid." he grinned, looking at Ronel stand uncertainly. "You OK?"

"As i'll ever be." she replied, smiling. She was badly battered all over, but that would do. The Summoner gave her his last Fujin Tonic, and pointed at Maxwell. "Finish her for good."

 _"This... This can't be!"_ she said, looking at Ronel's swords glow. She grinned, jumping high. "It is. ANGEL OF DESTRUCTION!"

Maxwell was finally defeated, her last shout echoing in the arena as she collapsed. Noel fell on his knees. "NO!" He punched the ground. "NO! NO! NO! THIS TIME I DID MY BEST! WHAT WENT WRONG?!"

Viktor took Maxwell bridal style. "I'm going, Noel. Good battle."

-Viktor's house-

"Did they truly defeat her?" asked Reeze, tilting her head.

"He definitely did." replied Rashil, studying the passed out Goddess. "Now, where is he?"

"Right here, nutcase. Leave me alone." said Viktor, carrying a bowl of soup. "She'll be weak. I prepared some supper."

"Where the Netherworld am i...?" asked Maxwell, sitting on the bed. "So. You did it, Summoner. You defeated me twice."

"Here, Maxxie." he snickered, giving her the bowl. "Blue, red and green frog soup."

"Green frog?" she asked. "Noel once tried to make me eat one. He said i 'didn't change my growth type', whatever it means. They must be a new species."

"They are. They transfer their potential growth to whoever eats them, turning him or her into a new class. They cost quite a bit however... But i spent well those fifty Gems."

"Oh, i see. You want me as a Breaker?" asked the Goddess. "Guess i have to obey, i'm your subordinate now." she huffed, taking a spoon of the soup. Her face seemed to lighten up. "But i have to admit, this is really nice. I feel... Weird, though."

Viktor snickered, putting on some glasses. "Let's see your new class, Maxxie... Analyze."

"You know, i'm starting to like you. At this rate, we might even... Viktor?" she said, seeing him widen his eyes and cry. "Come on, i was joking! Viktor, calm down!" She hugged him, holding him close to her chest. "Here, here. Your Goddess is here now."

"It's not for you crushing on me!" said Viktor, fuming angry. "Out of all the MysteryFrogs that damned vendor could have sold me, he sold me an Oracle one!"

* * *

 **Yup. Never feed your Maxwell a MysteryFrog. I can confirm it.**

 **Crying like a schoolgirl, Garth out.**


	2. Froggy Heaven

**Yea, i kinda got carried away and decided to give you another of these.**

* * *

"Say, Viktor..."

He stopped tinkering on the MechaFrog's legs and wiped his sweat. "What's it, Maxxie?"

The Goddess' cheeks went pink, but she tried to shrug it off. "How did you exactly get that MechaFrog?"

Viktor grinned, sitting down. "It's a long story..."

 _-Two months ago...-_

 _"Are you ready, guys?" said the Summoner._

 _"You bet!" replied Alvitr, readying her blades._

 _Elsel spun her swords. "Yup."_

 _Rickel pointed her gun. "Yeah, but be ready. I have a bad vibe."_

 _"A robotic frog? That looks interesting for my reesearch." said Rashil, grinning._

 _"How low i sank..." muttered Zebra. "To take orders from a human..."_

 _"Who dares come here?" said a witch. "I'll BURN YOU ALL!" Letting loose an explosion, she nearly killed Viktor's squad. Nearly was the keyword, as he tossed a Fujin Potion to Rashil and Elsel. The extra oomph put in Elsel's Lost Cloud was enough to defeat her without many difficulties. Going on, the team met powerful and varying enemies, such as Viktor's old acquaintance Maria, a powerful wizard known as Talos, and the fiery dragon Malvan. Finally, they spotted some footprints... Giant footprints. "Be careful..." said Rickel, shooting at a cat-like creature. "They pack a mean punch!"_

 _"I SAW THAT!" replied Alvitr, slashing at one of them. "They nearly broke my arm!"_

 _"Allow me to heal you, my sweetie." said Rashil, spinning his scepter. "Star Heal!"_

 _"Zebra, you aren't dead." huffed Viktor, looking at him._

 _"Look out!" said Elsel. "The MechaFrog!"_

 _A gigantic mechanical pair of legs could be seen towering over the group, with a BurstFrog riding it. Viktor smiled. "A legendary MechaFrog... Attack without mercy!"_

 _They shot the mecha, slashed it, electrocuted it, charged it at lightspeed and sent a shockwave to it, but it seemed unfazed. "Move out!" said Viktor, seeing it jump. "Rashil, move!"_

 _"Don't worry, my calculations say that it should land precisely..." It landed on him. "T-there..."_

 _"There goes our healer." ironized Elsel. When Zebra deliberately jumped under the MechaFrog she groaned. "Viktor, meatshield down!"_

 _"Brave Burst!" he replied. "Go!"_

 _"Ancient Projectile." said Rickel, shooting her special armor-piercing rounds. She easily penetrated the MechaFrog's armor, and made it short circuit. "Ribbit?" said the BurstFrog. "Ribbit? Ribbit?"_

 _"Gash Claw!" cried Alvitr, sending a shockwave at its armor, definitely shattering it._

 _"Lost Cloud!" shouted Elsel, smashing its head with the flat side of her blades. Defeated, the MechaFrog collapsed. Viktor grinned, pumping his fist. "Oh, yeah baby. It will be good to max out your potential when i'll discover how to make you grow to Seven Stars, Elsel."_

 _She giggled, blushing a bit. "Thanks." she said, kissing his cheek._

-Present day-

"Hmmm. Quite the adventure." said Maxwell. "And that?" again asked, pointing at a photo of Viktor, a silver haired girl with a familiar black dress and a man armed with a greatsword. "Who are them?"

"Uhm... Remember Tuanregguj?" he said. "The robot that comes from the Mirror World..."

"I do. Why you ask?" she inquired.

"As you may have already figured out... She's your counterpart from the Mirror World." said Viktor. "She's quite the sweet and lovable girl. Still not as beautiful as you, Maxxie. But i think it's because she's still underdeveloped, you have all the curves in the right places... Save for one."

Maxwell slapped him. "I'm not flat!" she pouted, blushing. "It's just this dress."

"Show me then~" said the Summoner, receiving another slap. "Gah, Maxxie... Mine was just a joke... You aren't flat, you're just... Normal."

"Thanks then." she said. "Say, have you got another MysteryFrog?"

"HERE, MASTER. SPAGHETTI WITH GREEN FROG MEAT, FOR YOU." stated Tuanregguj, handing him two plates. "GOOD EATING, MASTER LEWIE."

"I'm not Lewie... Who is she?" asked Maxwell, looking at the food with curiosity. "And what is this?"

"Lewie stands for Llewxam, she is that girl. Yeah, it's Maxwell spelled backwards." He pointed at the plate. "This is a specialty of Italy, my homeland. I thought of it as a good way of killing two birds with one stone."

"Green frog again, is it?" said the Goddess, taking a fork of it. "Well, this is... Ohh..." She closed her eyes, smiling. "Ohhh, this is divine... Thanks, Viktor."

When they finished to eat, Viktor put on his analyzing glasses. "Let's see... Now, initialyzing."

"I feel pretty normal, Viktor..." said Maxwell, seeing him burst into tears. "What's it now?"

"THAT ROBOT! HE-HE SWAPPED THE PLATES!" he cried. "Put these on, Maxwell. Tell me my class!" he said, giving them to her. She put them on, and instantly fumed red. "No wonder you knew my measurements, Viktor. These should be called 'peeking glasses'... Oh well, analyze."

"Ribbit?" said the MechaFrog, pointing at its robot. Viktor nodded, and it jumped on it, going away. "Good ol' MechaFrog. I'll miss it."

"Uhm... Vick..." said Maxwell. "What does the rainbow cross symbol stand for?"

"Seer. It's basically a MUCH worse Oracle, why?" he replied. Then, he widened his eyes...

-Training grounds-

"Hey, did you hear something...?"

Seria shook her head. "Nope."

Karl scratched his. "Weird. I swear i just heard Viktor screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!' at the top of his lungs. Oh well, he has probably pulled another Ravager Behemoth from the Portal."

* * *

 **Yeah.**

 **Suggestion of the day: Class upgrades!**

 **Lord - Dominor**

 **Anima - Defender - Champion (LOL)**

 **Breaker - Ravager - Slayer**

 **Guardian - Shielder - Tanker**

 **Oracle - Diviner - Seer**

 **Each class has more specialization in the relevant stat. Obviously Seer is nigh useless but still... Dominor just gets a small upgrade to all stats (8%).**

 **Defender and Champion upgrade their HP very slightly compared to Anima but their REC hit doubles and triples.**

 **Similarly, Seer takes a small hit in HP compared to Oracle, but doubles its REC growth.**

 **You use a yellow Frog (ChargeFrog?) to upgrade the class. On using a MysteryFrog you revert to the basic class.**

 **What's your opinion? Share with me ^^**


	3. Spheres and catfights

**The third story in the series! I'm on a roll.**

* * *

"Here, Maxxie."

Viktor handed over the Sphere. When Maxwell took it in her hands it morphed, into a bracelet. "What's this?" she asked. "It seems like a Tech Gizmo..."

"This is the Tech Gizmo 2.0, Maxxie. It enables you to create even more Brave Crystals upon attacking. And it fits you more than that old machine."

The Goddess felt her cheeks going pink, but waved her hand. "Ok, thanks. And are you gonna give me something else...?"

"Leomurg." said the Summoner. "It will enable you to become bulkier, plus it's a lance... I believe it's your favorite weapon." Maxwell took it, and looked at it with curiosity. "Thanks, Viktor..."

"Nothing at all, my dear. Now, to my other Units..." he said, exiting Maxwell's room.

Heading into the hall, Viktor spotted Lilly Matah, looking at Michelle and Reeze sparring while she laughed evily. "AH AH AH AH AH! FIGHT FOR ME, WORMS!"

Viktor shivered. "Hey, Lilly." he called.

She turned her head. "What do you want, lowly being?"

Viktor handed her a sword. "Dandelga. It will give you more power than before." She accepted it, raising an eyebrow. "How should a sword complement my power...? Anyway, thanks for your tribute."

"Tribute my ass..." muttered Viktor. "Now, where's she?"

A **'BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!'** was heard, and he facepalmed. "Dilma, you idiot..." Walking in the direction of the noise, he saw him and Thudr drunk beyond reason, poorly singing together. Dilma raised his mug. "Goooooood eevening, Vikhtor... Howshgoing?"

"I need Thudr, Dilma. She doesn't love you, by the way." said the Summoner, kicking him away from the Valkyrie. She kissed Viktor on the cheek. "Yeasssh, youre qui... Qui... Qui... Whatchevah, Vikhtor, you're veeeeery handshome..."

"I want you normal, Thudr. Here, drink this." said him, giving her a Tonic. Upon drinking it, she shook her head. "Whooooooa! What do you want, Vick?"

"I want to give you this." he said, giving her a rapier. She raised an eyebrow, much like Lilly Matah. "I use a hammer, nothing else!"

"I know. Keep this at your side, and this too." He gave her a Tech Gizmo 2.0 too, and she smiled. "Thanks. With these i'll be able to generate a LOT of crystals!"

"Selena kindly lent this to you, until i discover how to make her grow to Seven Stars." he replied, nodding. "You'll be a first choice even then, don't worry. Speaking of Selena..."

"I saw her going that way." said Thudr, pointing at the balcony. Viktor ran to it, and found the Ice Goddess there, sighing. She heard his footsteps, and turned around. "Viktor..."

"Don't worry, Selena. I'm researching my hardest to make you grow more." he whispered, patting her back. "I'll make you return to your full glory, it will be my gift to you."

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Viktor... I never experienced something such as this before... I feel sad but also happy when you're here..."

"Take this, Selena." said the Summoner, giving her a katana. "It's an Amanohabaken, you'll use it until i give you Lexida again." Selena tied it to her side and closed her eyes. "Thanks..." she whispered, tackling Viktor to the ground. "Thanks, thanks!"

He got up, holding her by the shoulders, and pecked her forehead. "Now, now. Go to sleep." Seeing her happily skip away, Viktor huffed. "And now to Alvy..."

He went to the sparring ring, and saw her train against a dummy alongside Ronel. "Hey, girls." he called, taking out four Spheres. "I need you to hold on to these."

"What's it?" asked the Valkyrie, looking at the blade she received. "I think it's called... Batootha, right?"

"Batootha." said Viktor. "It will power up your attack power, defense power, and Spark power. Your necklace, Ronel, it's a Legwand Gem. It will wake your inner strengths, making you more powerful."

She flushed. "Oh, thanks..."

"And now... These." he said, giving them two flowers. "Put this on your hairs. It will power up your Spark Power..."

"But we aren't engaged, Viktor!" said Alvitr, blushing. "I'm not ready for a relationship!"

"Yes, and why are you giving it to HER?!" scolded Ronel, red as a tomato. "I am supposed to be your fiancé!"

Viktor sweatdropped. "Uhm... You see, these flowers will enhance your battle capability, so i gave them to you... These are Steeple Roses..."

"I want them for our wedding!" squealed Ronel. "They are so beautiful!"

"Oh, NO girl! Viktor's MINE!" said Alvitr, clutching Batootha. "Get in my way and..."

"Hush girls, i think we can settle this with words..."

"SHUT UP DARLING!" they shouted at Viktor.

* * *

 **This is what happens when you give your female Units Steeple Roses.**


	4. Boss Battle! Maxwell Vs Kikuri

**New chapter incoming!**

 **I'd like to share with you ALL (minus Rediron eheh) that Maxxie has moved on! She's a BREAKER NOW! Right. A Breaker. ALL PRAISE THE MYSTERYFROGS!**

 **To Red: Michelle nearly killed you? Amy nearly shoved her halberd up my -beep- when she found out about this story...**

 **To True: Lol XD**

* * *

 _"I still haven't lost..."_

 _Magna grinned at his counterpart. "Come on! Do you TRULY hope to defeat me?"_

 _Viktor stood uncertainly on his feet. "Fight ME..."_

 _The Dark Dominor shrugged. "Kikuri, Ultra Brave Burst."_

 _Viktor grimaced at the saw of Kikuri's kunai. Then, everything went black._

 _-?-_

 _"Where... Where am i...?"_

 _"Oh, you're awake!" said Matt, checking on him. "Viktor, you're alive! It's a miracle..."_

 _"What happened to my Units?" asked the Summoner, looking around. "Lidith! Lancia! Elulu!" No response. Matt looked away. "Viktor, Magna didn't show mercy on you... He ordered an Ultimate after your defeat... You know how powerful a Ultimate can get... Your Units... T-they..."_

 _"Lidith... Lancia... Elulu..." muttered Viktor, looking at the ground. "Magna... You will pay for that... You will pay... One day... I'll crush you... You and your bitch... You killed my Units... I'll destroy you... One day..."_

-Present day-

"Hey, Viktor!"

The Summoner snapped out of his reminiscing, looking at the square. "What's it, Maxxie?"

"Doesn't this blouse look good on me?" she chirped, twirling around in the stares of the citizens. "What are you looking at?" she pouted. "Can't a Goddess enjoy herself?"

"You're a deity of destruction, Maxxie. It's normal." huffed Viktor. "You look very good in black."

"R-really?" gasped Maxwell, her cheeks going pink. "Anyway. Isn't here that the Arena used to stand?"

"After Magna's rampage, no more." he snarled. "Magna was once my friend. He Summoned Kikuri as his first Unit, as i Summoned Lidith. He then began to research her Dark powers, and ended up awakening her latent potential. She took control of his mind, turning him into a mindless machine of destruction when in battle. He destroyed half of Randall in his rampage, thus marking himself as the most powerful Summoner in the world. Now he lurks around Bariura... Lucius help you if he gets you..."

Maxwell looked away. "I didn't see Lidith in your Units... Was her...?"

"He killed the three Units i had at that time. I swore to destroy him. To be the best." said Viktor. "I never surrender because i wouldn't be the strongest then. I will destroy him... With your strength, Maxwell." She nodded. "How many Units does he command?"

"Only one. Kikuri. No one can damage her, much less DEFEAT her... And much less FACE Magna and walk away... He's more powerful than a God, Maxwell..."

"I got even more powerful thanks to you, Viktor. I won't lose to a Mortal other than you." she affirmed. "Hm? The wind is changed..."

"Long time no see... VIKTOR!" shouted a voice. He flinched and snarled, hearing it. "Maxxie, get ready..."

She summoned her staff, and tried to look scary. But even her cowered before the power of the Dark Dominor. He had a smirk on his face, looking at Viktor with a belittling stare. "Lookie lookie. I came here to affirm my superiority and i find YOU! Have you Summoned other Units, Viktor?"

"I won't let you harm them again!" he replied, tears in his eyes. "Summon Kikuri! I'll take her down, and then YOU!"

"As you want." he snickered, tracing a dark Summon circle. Maxwell gasped and backed a step, seeing it. "It's Seven Stars... It can't be! NO!"

"Blood..." whispered Kikuri, making kunai appear in his hands. She jumped high, charging dark energy. "I'LL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"

"GENESIS!" shouted Maxwell, crashing a beam into the barrage. The attacks cancelled eachother, leaving the two facing each other. Kikuri snickered, while Maxwell stood tall, clutching her spear. She threw it at the Demon, but she sidestepped and launched a kunai, impaling her left hand on a pillar. The Goddess screamed in pain, at which Kikuri laughed and Viktor gritted his teeth. He tried to free Maxwell, but to no avail. Kikuri launched another barrage of kunai, that pinned Maxwell to the pillar and got Viktor in his stomach. He knelt over, glaring angrily at Magna. "You aren't going to defeat me like last time..."

"It will be EASIER in fact!" he laughed. "Kikuri, Overdrive."

"I wonder how Goddess blood tastes..." she said, readying her Ultimate. Viktor looked at the ground, feeling useless. _I couldn't help them at that time... I can't help her this... I'm a weak good for nothing... Maxwell, i'm sorry..._

She looked at him, and seeing him in that state she enraged. "I WON'T LET YOU!" she shouted, breaking free from the knives, at the cost of horrible cuts. Blood splattered on the ground, and she cringed. _Pain... So much pain..._ She looked at Kikuri. "Come on, bitch." she said, waving her spear.

 _ **"Heed me, restorer of life...**_

 _ **My children, my creations...**_

 _ **Whom you turned against me...**_

 _ **My name is Maxwell...**_

 _ **LET FORTH THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"**_

Kikuri was badly injured by Endless, but still stood tall. Magna grinned, pointing at her. "FINISH THEM! ULTIMATE!"

"Crazed demon, bathed in crimson moonlight... Let fountains of blood rain from thy claws." chanted Kikuri, jumping high. Maxwell knelt over, looking at her maimed slender hands. She buried her face in them, crying. _H-how can i be a Goddess if i can't even defeat a Unit? I'm a shame for all the Fallen Gods..._

 _No, Maxwell... You aren't._

 _Cardes?_

 _We're not ashamed by you, and in fact proud._

 _Zevalhua?_

 _You were the first to admit our mistake..._

 _Afla?_

 _Your living amongst humans..._

 _And Viktor's willpower when he defeated us..._

 _Taught us what's truly important._

 _That's why now we'll help you!_

 _Take our power! Use it at your fullest!_

 _Unleash your Super Brave Burst, Maxwell!_

 _Thanks, my friends. I'll not let you down!_ The Goddess stood tall, her arms opened. "RUNE OF DISPELLING!" she chanted. "DESTINY OF ANNIHILATION!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" shouted Kikuri, being hit dead on. Maxwell didn't stop there, barraging her with her magic. Lastly, she opened her arms, dark winds howling over the battlefield.

 _ **"Bearer of the burden of resurrection...**_

 _ **Keeper of a memory that shall be soiled...**_

 _ **Child worthy of my creation...**_

 _ **My name is Maxwell...**_

 _ **RELEASE THE FALLEN GOD THAT CRAVES DESTRUCTION!"**_

Kikuri stood there, as frozen in time, blood leaking from her mouth. Then, she collapsed, Magna looking at Maxwell terrified. "Y-you! I-I'll have my vengeance! Sleep with one eye open!" he threathened, teleporting away. Maxwell knelt over, smiling. "Guess... I didn't lose... My touch..." she whispered at the persons that lifted her up. She tilted her head to the side, and saw Viktor being picked up by other persons. Her vision going black, she smiled. "Did i do well?"

One of the persons that was carrying her nodded. "You were fantastic... Thank you."

She smiled even more, closing her eyes. _I... Di... d... I...t..._

-?-

Viktor opened his eyes, feeling the sunlight. "Where... Where am i? Where's Maxwell?!" he exclaimed. Feeling a slight tug on his arm, he looked at it. He blushed a bit, seeing Maxwell smiling at him with her golden and black eyes sparkling. "We did it." she whispered softly. "We did it."

"Can you use your Super Brave Burst now?" asked the Summoner. She nodded. "Then... I have to give you a reward for this." Maxwell felt her face blushing, but didn't care. "Thanks..." she replied, pecking his cheek. "Thanks..."

"One: It's me that must thank you." said Viktor, redder than a tomato. "Second: GET SOME UNDERWEAR!"

The Goddess gasped and squealed, covering herself with the blanket. "YOU PERVERT!" she shouted, smacking him. "D-don't ever look at me like that again!"

"Matt, questa è tutta colpa tua..." (1) muttered the Summoner. "Prega che non ti trovi, bastardo... (2) D-don't worry, Maxxie! I'll buy you a new blouse! Please don't kill me for seeing you naked!"

"I'm not killing you..." she snarled. "Matt, was it? Still, i'm not finished with you." She jumped on Viktor, kissing him. He pushed her away, scared beyond imagination. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! I-it's all so sudden and..."

"Just kiss me, silly." said Maxwell, hugging him tight. "I'm happy to be alive."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

 **(1) Matt, this is all YOUR fault...**

 **(2) Pray that i don't find you, bastard...**

* * *

 **What the hell just happened? Confused and flabbergasted, Garth out.**


	5. Mirror World: Jade's Deception

**YAYYYY! I wanted to write this in honor of the most frustrating dungeon ever.**

* * *

Maxwell narrowed her eyes. "So the Mirror World is like this..."

They silently walked on the streets of the village bathed in the moonlight, watching each other's back. "It's so... Eerie. It makes you want to run away and whine in a corner..."

"Don't say that to me..." said Michelle. "I've already been here..."

"Same for me. Be careful, Maxxie." added Ronel. "Here anything is possible."

Viktor looked back nervously. "Come, quickly. We'll rest at an inn."

The Summoner and his Units silently entered the building, and walked to a room. There, they took out their cloaks and waited.

"Who wants to play cards?" said Michelle.

"Who wants to drink?" proposed Thudr.

"Who wants to kill Ronel?" snarled Alvitr.

"Who wants to kill Alvitr?" snarled Ronel.

"Who just wants to SHUT UP?!" shouted Maxwell, making the two whimper and cower. Viktor groaned, walking up and down. "Darn, where's she..."

A knocking was heard, and he opened the door. In the room entered a girl wrapped in a cloak, that she threw on the ground. She had a short black dress, long white hairs and a red scarf around her neck. Her cute face was very familiar to the group, and Viktor smiled, patting her back. "Well, Lewie. What's the mission this time?"

"So you're Llewxam." said Maxwell, standing up from the bed. "I'm honored to acquaint with you, young lady."

"Who the fuck are you?" she spat. "I've never seen you old hag!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Maxwell, taking out Leomurg. The other readied herself, taking out her own spear. Viktor gasped and separated the two. "Hey, hey, hey! Come on, don't kill each other, i need you both!"

"SHE SAID I'M AN OLD HAG!" shouted Maxwell.

"SHE SAID I'M A KID!" shouted Llewxam.

"I SAY YOU'RE IDIOTS, BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Michelle at the top of her lungs. "NOW PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN TO VIKTOR!"

The wall crashed down, letting in an army of monsters. "Well done, hothead." ironized Maxwell, readying her weapon. "Now kid, stay behind me!"

"Brave Burst, Alvitr!" said Viktor, making her bisect three monsters simultaneously. Ronel slashed like mad, backed up by Michelle and Thudr, that summoned her own Thunder magic. The group fought valiantly, until they got to a small wood. Michelle leant on a tree, panting. "We're safe."

"It's all your fault!" said Ronel, shoving Alvitr in the mud. She got up, fuming angry. "Oooh, NOW I'L KILL YOU!"

"STOP, BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Maxwell. "Do you want me to shove this lance where you don't look?"

"Yeah, grandma! Teach'em!" said Lewie, cheering. Maxwell groaned, and rolled her eyes. "Viktor, you didn't tell me this."

"Yeah? Well, now you know her. Lewie, this is your counterpart. Maxwell, the Creator."

"This grandma is supposed to be ME?!" she exclaimed. "Look at her! She's old and ugly."

"And you're a sassy kid that i'm about to Endless!" angrily said the Creator, charging her magic. Viktor whacked her with his staff. "Come on. She's vital to this world."

"I'll get you..." she said, sticking her chin in the air and crossing arms.

Suddently, they heard a rustle in the bushes, and Viktor went to check it out. A silver haired woman, wearing a green dress crashed right into him. "Oh, thanks to Suicul i'm safe! Me and my boyfriend were attacked by a hideous monster and he got slaughtered! Please help me!"

"Ready for battle!" said Viktor. "What's your name, lady?"

"I'm Countess Jade." she said, bowing. "You seem like a Summoner."

"I am. Can i do something for you?"

"No, nothing..." she waved, snidely covering her face and smiling. "Just escort me to town..." Maxwell glared at her.

"Got that, girls? Chop, chop." said Viktor.

Alvitr glared at Ronel, but took flight nonetheless. Maxwell readied her spear, while Michelle took out her axes. Lewie just clung to Viktor, making the Havoc Angel snarl. Walking slowly through the battlefield, they were often spooked by animals. A wolf howled to the moon, making Jade fume in anger. "He got away..." she muttered.

When they entered the town, they heard the screech of an eagle. Viktor shivered. "Let's return to our side, quickly."

"Not happening, sorry..." whispered Jade, taking out something. "It's time to DIE!"

"What the...?" blurted Viktor, seeing her emit a bright light. Maxwell narrowed her eyes and threw her spear. "A Shapeshifter! I should have know it! Girls, NO MERCY!"

"It's HAMMER TIME!" said Thudr, smashing the ground. Thunder hit Jade, but to no effect. "Damn, she's Earth Elemental!"

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Lewie, evading the Mantis' grasp. "Weight of the World!"

Jade screeched, being hit by the spell. Michelle took the chance and unleashed her Super Brave Burst, giving all the team Fire Attack. Ronel jumped high, slashing in an X right as Alvitr executed Infinity Claw. A gashing wound in her chest, Jade backed a few steps. She launched herself at the team, severely wounding everyone minus Maxwell, that stoicly resisted. She clung to her spear, panting and clutching her bleeding shoulder. She uncertainly got up. "You... You hurt my Summoner... You'll pay..." She opened her arms, black winds howling.

 _ **"Bearer of the burden of resurrection...**_

 _ **Keeper of a memory that shall be soiled...**_

 _ **Child worthy of my creation...**_

 _ **My name is Maxwell...**_

 _ **RELEASE THE FALLEN GOD THAT CRAVES DESTRUCTION!"**_

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!" shouted Jade, falling to the ground. Viktor got up, smiling. "Thanks, Maxxie... Now it's my turn." He traced an incantation, and red smoke came out of Jade's mangled body. Viktor absorbed it in his gauntlets, and nodded at Maxwell. He unsummoned his Units, looking at Lewie. "Take care."

She looked away. "I'm sorry... To have said those things... Goodbye, Maxwell."

"Yeah... I'm sorry that i tried to kill you..." she replied. "Fare thee well, Llewxam."

When the two crossed the Portal, Maxwell tackled Viktor to the ground. "WE DID IT!" she squealed. "WE DID IT! YES, YES, YEES! I'm so happy, Viktor... I'm so happy..."

"What the fuck?" blurted Karl. "Seriously?"  
"It's not what it seems!" fumed Viktor from under Maxwell that was having a clingy moment. "She's just a friend!"

"What the FUCK?" exclaimed Lugina, hands on hips. "Don't make out in the middle of the Portal Hall. And who's she? MAXWELL? Viktor, are you insane?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS, GOD DAMN IT! MMMMF! MMMMF!" Maxwell firmly planted her lips on his, muffling him. "YOU DON'T MAKE IT ANY EASIER!"

"HERE YOU ARE BITCH! VIKTOR IS MINE!" shouted Alvitr, kicking away Maxwell and being shortly thereafter whacked by Ronel. "NO! VIKTOR IS MINE!"

"You're having some serious issues with your Units, Viktor..." said Karl.

"I only gave them Steeple Roses..." he whined.

-That evening-

"Uhm... Maxxie... Are you sure?"

"As i'll ever be. Now stop hesitating!"

"But i fear it will hurt you..."

"Don't worry for that. Let's do it."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Lugina, slamming the door open. Seeing Maxwell and Viktor staring at him while sitting at a table, his jaw fell to the ground. "But... YOU... You were going to..."

"Why is your micronized brain focused only on that?" sighed Viktor. "Me and Maxxie here are arguing on her eating another MysteryFrog or not." Lugina walked away, muttering something about the lines of 'I must stop butting my head with Auren'.

"I'm positive this time. I'll do it." she said, swallowing the frog. Viktor gasped, seeing her fell to the ground. "Maxxie? Hey, don't die on me now!"

She seemed in pain, and her hands reached for Viktor's. "I... I feel... Viktor, stay close to me..."

When Maxwell stopped convulsing she laid down on the floor, exhausted, and the Summoner took out his analyzing glasses. He uncertainly ordered them to analyze the Goddess, and a wide smile found its way on his face. "Maxxie, you're now a Breaker." he softly whispered in her ear. Her eyes suddently opened, and she hugged him with all her strength. "So this is true happiness... Thanks for showing me the life as a human, Viktor..."

"Don't sweat it." he grinned. "Now, let's go to sleep. Since Alvitr probably destroyed your room, you get to sleep in mine."

Maxwell lighted up, smiling sweetly. "I would be glad to."

* * *

 **Good grief. I got to SLEEP IN with FRIGGIN' MAXWELL!**

 **We also acquaint with Lewie. Quite the brat, huh?**

 **I also wrote this for Jade. You're great when writing! (and you got your own Unit ehehe...)**


	6. Arena Fight

**Yay, a new adventure!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Ronel, one of my faves. She saved my lazy ass more than one time in arena. It seems like the logical choice.**

* * *

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN 'I'm Single Target'? I CAN STILL FIGHT!" shouted Alvitr, glaring at a gloating Ronel. "FURTHERMORE, WHY CAN SHE COME?"

"Because she can generate Brave Crystals upon using her BB. And i need capable Multi-Target skills. You're powerful indeed, but i need to bisect EVERYONE at the same time in the Arena." replied Viktor. "Now, where's the rest?"

Michelle and Thudr walked in, grinning. "Ready?" asked the first.

"When you are, sis!" said the second. "Where's the new Arena lead?"

"She said she would come soon." chirped Maxwell, looking at the Arena. "Lookie, there's Zurg and Mare too!"

"Darn, where's her..." groaned the Summoner. Upon something tapping his shoulder, he turned around and met with two cold red eyes. "GAH!" he exclaimed. "Elza, don't startle me like that!"

"How could she grow so fast?" said Michelle. "You evolved her yesterday."

"Viktor sensei gave me the RoboFrog." she stated coldly. "Ronel-kun, is there something wrong?"

"YOU BET!" she screamed, jumping on Viktor. "YOU FILTHY LIAR! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D HAVE GIVEN THAT TO ME!"

"Ronel, dear, calm down!" pleaded him, being punched and kicked by her. "I did that only for the team's greater good!"

"GREATER GOOD MY ASS! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!"

"AND I'M DOING IT!" snapped Viktor, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I'm dragging your lazy ass everywhere. I'm putting you in the main team instead of Lilly Matah, i'm even giving you two of the most powerful spheres i have and ALL OF THIS doesn't stop your goddamn whining. I'm fed up with this, let's go girls."

-In the Arena-

"And... In the opposite corner... Viktor Rex, Mercenary! But wait, he has only four Units! Is he stupid, or has he an ace in the hole?"

"Good luck." said Viktor to his Units. He then sat on a bench, leaving them to face the opposite team. _Golem, Duelmex, Lira, Leorone and Oulu... Huh, Ronel would have enjoyed this fight. Too bad she's a whiny bitch._ Maxwell threw her spear, while everyone else attacked. All of the team's Brave Bursts charged, and they waited for the enemy's retaliation. Thanks to their greater attack power, they defeated Michelle and even _Maxwell herself._ Elza fired off her Grim Reaper, knocking out Leorone and Duelmex, but Lira had his BB completely charged... She teleported away as her comrades attacked, and reappeared in front of her. "Demonic Condemn." she calmly said, decimating the team. Only Elza remained, her body covered in bruises as she clutched to her scythe. The crowd boomed, seeing her fall. Viktor clenched his teeth in frustration, preparing to pay his Arena Points. When suddently he heard a shout.

A very familiar shout.

"RISING WINGS OF VICTORY!"

The crowd cheered for Viktor, that watched the fight flabbergasted. Ronel jumped in the fray, fighting the three Units by herself. She plunged her swords in Oulu's core, deacivating it. Then, she used her feet to kick Golem's head away, and give herself the momentum needed to KO Lira. Standing proudly, she saluted the Arena. Though, she seemed... Changed.

Her swords were even longer than before, and she seemed more mature. She now was a full grown woman, clad in a shining golden armor. She approached Viktor. "Thanks for scolding me." she whispered. "You made me realize who i truly were... Griel, the Valkyrie Archangel." Viktor gasped. "The legendary Griel... It was you..."

"I thank you, Griel-sama." said Elza, bowing to her. "You're more powerful than you look... I should strive to be like that too..."

"Yup, but i won't remain like this for long..." said the Angel, reverting to her previous form. "Awwww. Listen, Viktor. I think i just understood how to grow to Seven Stars. I need to train, not to instantly power up to the max. The thrill of training... The sweet scent of victory... I missed that. You made me understand that." She hugged Viktor tightly. "Thanks, my Summoner."

"Still, that RoboFrog was very cute." observed Maxwell. "Why did you fuse it?"

"Ribbit?" asked a Burst Frog, leaping on her shoulder. "Ribbit? Ribbit?" It patted her head. "Ribbit."

"Ohohoh, i'm already engaged, Froggy..." she blushed, covering her face. Ronel pouted, leaning forward. "Don't you dare bug MY Viktor!"

"NO WAY! VIKTOR IS MINE!" shouted Alvitr. The Summoner grinned, scratching his head. "How about i take you all to eat this evening...?"

"SHUT UP DARLING!" shouted the three.

* * *

 **Ronel goes SSJ4. Better not make her angry.**


	7. Crafting Lessons: Sol Creator

**Garth here.**

 **BORINGBORINGBORINGBORINGBORINGBORING i crafted my first Sol creator, here's a chapter, sorry for the other story, boring boring boring.**

 **I hate my boring life.**

* * *

"Oh, come on!"

Steph glared at Viktor and Maxwell, that were holding hands. "Seriously you DID THAT?! I mean, you killed him...? Her...? It...?"

"I'm a she, thank you." said the Goddess. "Would you want some confirmation?"

The Summoner snickered. "Maybe. I mean, you won't suck my soul or anything, right? MMMMMF! MMMMMF!" Maxwell kissed him, holding him tight so he couldn't move. When she moved away, he fell to the ground, swirls in his eyes. "Ooooooohhh... Kissing a Fallen Gooood... Ooooooohhh..."

Viktor grinned. "Come on, Maxxie. Are you already cheating on me?"

"I-i would never!" she said, blushing. "Say, i heard through the grapevine that Noel resurrected Cardes. Are your Units strong enough? I can hold my own in a fight against him."

"I'll try." he said, smiling a her. "But, wasn't him your lover, once?"

"That is of little importance." she said. "He moved on and started stalking Zev. But he didn't know that she already started going after Afla! That was really hilarious."

"The creepy thing is not that they're technically deities of destruction, it's that you talk about them freely, like that."

"And so?" she said. "Oh, look at these!"

"They're migrating birds." said Viktor. "They're truly beautiful." Suddently, they were killed by a barrage of arrows. "Unfortunately, they're also renowned for their tasty meat."

"How rude. I should Endless their asses." replied Maxwell, plucking a feather from a bird. "Lookie. They're Mirvanian Swallows!"

"Mirvanian?" Viktor's eyes lighted up. "They're Riff Feathers! Pluck as many as you can!"

Plucking away at the birds, the two returned to Viktor's place with so many feathers they were mistaken for birds themselves. Upon meeting Jade, she bared her nails. "Magena?" she snarled, but seeing Viktor, she calmed down. "Oh, my! Honey, why are you covered in lowly feathers? Maybe they're for my wedding dress?"

"Like he wanted to wed you. Shut up, grasshopper." said Maxwell. "And don't try that. I can Endless you all the day long, and it HURTS."

"Hush, Maxxie. Come here." said Viktor, "I have something to show you." He whistled, and Selena brought an old book. "Here." she said. "The secrets of Sama."

"Thanks." he said, pecking her cheek. She smiled and skipped away. Viktor took the Riff Feathers and placed them in a big pot. Then, he took some stones and crushed them, putting the powder in the pot as well. "Jade stones... Riff Feathers... Maxxie, can you give me your Tech Gizmo, please?"

She gave it to him, and tilted her head. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Are you going to upgrade it?"

"You'll see." he replied, looking at the book. "Honor Drops. I lack Honor Drops. SOMEONE TAKE THEM TO ME!"

"Right here!" said Reeze, coming in with a jar. "Here, Vick."

"Then, it's all ready!" he exclaimed while pouring the Honor Drops, Karma flowing out from him and into the pot. A thick smoke came out, and the Summoner rummaged in the pot. "Where is it... Oh, here." He raised a small ring. "The legendary Sol Creator." Maxwell tilted her head. "Really that thing is the upgraded form of that bracelet?"

"It is." he said. "Say, Maxxie... Do your remember that day in the infirmary?"

"How could i forget." she blushed. "T-that was most embarrassing. I n-needed to b-bleach my brain to forget you naked but it t-turned out i-i-i couldn't do that."

"Well. Battling against Magna reminded me of my childhood. When i was just a newbie Summoner and i didn't know much. I was once gifted with this strange statue and i sold it off for two Coins. Turned out it was a Totem."

Maxwell giggled. "They must have been good times."

"They were... Then you came along." said Viktor. "Upon seeing you wounded like that... I remembered my first battle against Magna. I again swore that i would become the best. And i WILL become the best. I will. With you." he gave her the ring. "Goddess Maxwell. Do you want to be the best too?"

She gasped. "Viktor..." Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes. I will be the best. At your side."

* * *

 **I just had an idea!**

 **What should our team do next? PM me your ideas!**

 **MaxwellxSummoner FTW?**


	8. Strange Dreams

**Garth here!**

 **I'm having a SERIOUS case of writer's block. Don't worry, it will pass. Sorry all.**

 **To Lexida: Sure! I think you read my mind, here's a chap! :)**

* * *

"Don't make too much noise!"

"You're the one that's shouting!"

"You are, greeny!"

"What's with my hairs now, hippy?"

"I like my hairs like this!"

"SO DO I!"

"FOR LUCIUS' SAKE, SHUT UP!" shouted Maxwell, making the monsters spot them. "Fuck. Let's just kill them all."

"I'll get your head one day!" said Ronel, decapitating a monster. "Oh, VICK!" she shouted, seeing the Summoner fight a crowd of monsters alone. She lunged at them. "ANGEL OF DESTRUCTION!"

After the battle, the Summoner did his usual – Selling away the fodder souls he didn't need, fused those he needed, and put his Coins in the treasury. Then, as Ronel was about to go to bed, she heard knocking at the door. It was Viktor. "May i come in?"

"Yeah. What's it?" she said. "I'm tired..."

"I wanted to say that i love you." he said, holding her by the shoulders. "Ronel, i don't care if you're an angel, i'm positive that you're a girl... Right?"

"Right..." she whispered, closing the door. "Now... Mind if you sleep here?"

"Not at all." he replied, holding her tight.

-REAL world-

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Ronel seemed to be dreaming. Dreaming of something disturbing. REALLY disturbing. Alvitr frowned. "Can't she dream of something NORMAL?"

"She's a woman. I remind you that you should have those urges too." snarked Maxwell. "Now sleep."

"I'm a Valkyrie, not a woman." replied Alvitr. "Besides, WHY must YOU sleep in MY room?"

"You ravaged my room and Ronel's." said the Goddess. "Nighty-night."

-Alvitr's dream-

"Don't make too much noise!"

"You're the one that's shouting!"

"You are, greeny!"

"What's with my hairs now, hippy?"

"I like my hairs like this!"

"SO DO I!"

"FOR LUCIUS' SAKE, SHUT UP!" shouted Maxwell, making the monsters spot them. "Fuck. Let's just kill them all."

"Watch your back, little miss wings!" said Alvitr, bisecting a monster. "VIIIICK!" she shouted, seeing the Summoner fight a crowd of monsters alone. She lunged at them. "INFINITY CLAW!"

After the battle, the Summoner did his usual – Selling away the fodder souls he didn't need, fused those he needed, and put his Coins in the treasury. Then, as Alvitr was about to go to bed, she heard knocking at the door. It was Viktor. "May i come in?"

"Yeah. What's it?" she said. "I'm tired..."

"I wanted... Um, to say that... I love you. So much." he said. "Alvy, i don't care if you're a Valkyrie... But i hope you can still love someone... Right?"

"Right..." she whispered, closing the door. "Now... Mind if you sleep here?"

"B-But Alvy..."

"Mine wasn't a question, darling." said Alvitr, jumping on him.

-REAL world-

"What a hypocrite." said Maxwell. She looked at Ronel, fuming angry. "What were you dreaming about?"

She blushed. "Um... N-nothing. Let's go to sleep, buh-bye!"

Maxwell smiled, closing her eyes. "Same to you..."

-Maxwell's dream-

"Don't make too much noise!"

"You're the one that's shouting!"

"You are, greeny!"

"What's with my hairs now, hippy?"

"I like my hairs like this!"

"SO DO I!"

"FOR LUCIUS' SAKE, SHUT UP!" shouted Maxwell, making the monsters spot them. "Fuck. Let's just kill them all. And the next time i'm killing you!" said the Goddess, impaling a monster. "VIKTOR!" she shouted, seeing the Summoner fight a crowd of monsters alone. She lunged at them. "DESTINY OF ANNIHILATION!"

After the battle, the Summoner did his usual – Selling away the fodder souls he didn't need, fused those he needed, and put his Coins in the treasury. Then, as Maxwell was about to go to bed, she heard knocking at the door. It was Viktor. "May i come in?"

"Yeah. What's it?" she said. "I'm tired..."

"Maxie, i love you. So much." he said. "I don't care if you're a Goddess, i'm positive that you CAN do the things a woman can do... Right?"

"Right..." she whispered, closing the door. "Now... Mind if you sleep here?"

"I'm all yours..." said Viktor, sitting on the bed.

-REAL world-

"And then SHE calls ME a hypocrite." said Alvitr, fuming. "I bet she's dreaming about Viktor! He's MINE!"

"One: If she's really dreaming about him, let's wake her up. Second: VIKTOR IS MINE!" shouted Ronel, beginning a fist fight.

-Viktor's dream-

"Viktooooooor~" said Ronel, with only her underwear on. "May i come in?"

"Yeah. The more the merrier, i say!" he replied, caressing Maxwell's head. She purred, petting against him.

"Master Viktor..." whispered lewdly Alvitr, pressing her chest against his back.

The Summoner nodded and did a thumbs up to the camera. "This is a true dream!"

-Poof!-

"What in the...?" said Viktor, being woke up by an explosion. He saw Maxwell, Alvitr and Ronel brawling in his room, and then crashing into another. He scratched his head. "I truly wonder what are they fighting over. Oh well."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

 **It's interesting how in the dreams we always get what we want. In my dreams i always get a mitigator.**

 **SOMEONE GIVE ME A MITIGATOR! WAAAAAAAH! T_T**


	9. Still, no mitigators

**Heyyyyy! Garth here! With a chappie!**

* * *

"Come on, Maxie! Endless his ass!"

The Goddess opened her arms. _**"Bearer of the burden of resurrection... Keeper of a memory that shall be soiled... Child worthy of my creation... My name is Maxwell... RELEASE THE FALLEN GOD THAT CRAVES DESTRUCTION!"**_

Cardes flinched heavily, being hit by that much power. He then fell to his knees, panting. Viktor smiled. "I won, Noel. Cardes is mine."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Vick..." he said. "Cardes isn't quite knocked out yet."

"What...?" whispered Ronel, looking at him rising again. He raised a hand. **"Come to me!"** he chanted, summoning his two sidekicks. Phee and Luther again rose at his sides, and grinned. **"I'll show you how it's done, Maxwell!"** said the Malevolent, charging energy while Luther decimated Viktor's squad. He opened his arms, dark winds howling over the battlefield.

 **"Light of the Gate...**

 **Power of the malicious Gods...**

 **Karna Masta...**

 **These fools...**

 **They stand in our way..."**

Viktor looked flabbergasted at his Units lying on the floor, exhausted. Cardes laughed ominoulsy, looking at the Summoner. **"HREEEEEAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAA! YOU CALL THIS POWER? RETURN WHEN YOU'LL BE WORTHY OF CONTROLLING ME, PITIFUL HUMAN!"**

-Two hours later...-

"FUCK!" shouted the Summoner, punching the wall so hard he left a hole in it. "This is all because i don't HAVE A GODDAMN MITIGATOR!"

"Who is a mitigator?" asked Steph. "Oh, maybe my Darvanshell. You should Summon one too."

"I CAN'T CONTROL THE GATE!" shouted Viktor. "Gah. Now my Units are exhausted, i can't even search for crafting materials. I hate my life."

"You'll Summon a mitigator soon, i'm sure of it." comforted Selena. "Besides, that man is evil. You shouldn't let him join us."

"B-but i swore... To be the best..."

Selena hugged him. "You'll still be the best, even if you don't have a mitigator. I'll be with you, so you'll be fine."

"Selena..." whispered Viktor. "From the start of my journey... You were my companion. Even if i dropped you from the team, you don't hate me... Why?"

"It's complicated to explain..." she blushed. "B-but come on! You made me see this world again. How could i ever hate you?"

"Selena... Thanks." he said. "I swore that day i would be the best... And i WILL become the best."

"With me at your side." said Maxwell, putting a hand on his shoulder. "After all, i still have to vent my anger on Cardes."

"You saved me, and i will repay you, Viktor!" affirmed Alvitr, nodding. "As your Valkyrie."

"I will be at your side, too!" added Ronel, gliding in. "Ouch, my wings... That Luther will PAY."

Viktor nodded. "They will ALL pay... When i'll manage to Summon a mitigator, that is."

"Why don't we try now?" asked Selena. "I, uhm... Bought five gems..."

"Five? Well, let's try."

The Summoner put the Gems in the Portal, and raised his hand. "I Summon thee!"

The Portal glowed with a green aura. "Mitigator, mitigator..." he muttered.

An armored soldier, wearing a full steel armor, exited the Portal. "My name is Darvan. Honored to meet you, Summoner."

"Are you a mitigator?" asked Viktor. "Wait, Darvan? Are you Darvanshell?"

"Darvanshell? No, that's my pa!" replied Darvan. "Uhm, did i say something wrong?" Viktor's eye was twitching, in fact. Ronel shrugged. "And still, no mitigator."

-End of Chapter-

* * *

 **I like to think of Ronel as a sassy hothead. Maxwell would be a tsundere, Selena the shy bluenette, and Alvitr a yandere.**

 **And still, no mitigator for good old Garth.**


	10. Fail with Cardes Again

**Garth here!**

 **I wanted to write this in honor of all my losses. This time i'm not going to! Cheer me up!**

* * *

Viktor huffed. "Stay still, Ulkina... Come on. The Gods want you to stay still."

"T-they do?" she gasped. The Summoner pulled a lever and channelled the elemental energy right into her. "Great success! Power Level: 65. Her combat prowess is rapidly increasing... Her Brave Burst strengthened too!" said Matt, taking off his glasses. "It will be 35.000 Coins, thank you."

Viktor groaned, and gave the Coins to him. "Come, Ulkina." he said, the Fire Goddess flying over to him. "So... Are you adapted to live amongst humans?"

"A bit. You seem worthy of a God's favour... And you have Lady Maxwell at your side too..." she replied, looking at the sky. "That's wonderful. Although you're TOO close..."

"SHE should come home... It's almost the day." said Viktor, a spark of malice in his eyes. "Finally my bed will see some action."

"Ew. Are you going to DO IT with Lady Maxwell?" snarled Ulkina, raising her wand.

"Doing what?" asked the Creator, casually walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, Ulky. Have you seen Narza?"

"He must be in the training grounds, working his ass off." replied Alvitr, eating a sandwich. "Hey, Vick! Why have you bought a large bed? You're one..."

"Unless you finally want to propose to me! I accept!" added Ronel, blushing slightly. The Valkyrie glared at her. "Viktor is MINE, gal. Touch him and i'll bisect you."

"Bisect this!" replied the angel, showing her her butt. Maxwell snarled, making the both of them shut up. "Now, Vick... Why have you bought a large bed?" she asked with a cute smile. "...Maybe to prevent me from sleeping alone again?"

"You wish, miss flatty!" sassied Ronel.

Alvitr nodded. "Who wants you? You're flat as a table! Viktor wants me, riiiiight?" she said, hugging him tightly... VERY tightly. He just gulped, but was totally red. "Uhm, Alvy... Please don't. She will enrage..."

"Who's 'she'? I'm here." said a voice. "AND GET AWAY FROM VIKTOR!"

"Why?" said the Valkyrie, turning around. She jumped away right as a flying sword cut her hairs. "Hey! Vick, there's a nutcase here!"

"Kill her! Kill her!" shouted Ronel, hanging from the ceiling like a bat.

"Can i Endless her?" asked Maxwell, readying her magic.

"Wait! WAIT! She's just Sefia!" said Viktor, shielding her. "Sorry, Sefia."

"Why are them saying that they love you, Vick?" she inquired. "If they're serious, i'll kill them all."

"Don't make me laugh, hothead!" sassied Ronel. "And think more of defending!"

"Kill yourself, Sefia." snarled Alvitr.

"Gals, this ISN'T the right moment..." said the Summoner. "Instead, try to focus. Now that we have a Mitigator, we CAN tackle Cardes seriously."

"Seriously my ass!" replied Ronel. "He thrashed us like nothing last time..."

"Yeah." stated Maxwell. "We simply can't defeat him now. Not with Luther and Phee backing him up."

"Stupid flamehead..." muttered Alvitr. "He singed my hairs! He must PAY!"

"Stupid shorty..." snarled Maxwell. "I'm going to smash him to the ground one day. I hate his aptitude."

"Well, give me some time." said Viktor, going in his lab. "Don't enter..." said at the girls. Feeling Maxwell behind him, he groaned. "Gah, Maxie... Fine, you can stay."

"I just wanted to... Say... Come to my room this evening." she said, walking away.

The Summoner huffed. He took the Green Herbs and crushed them, putting them in a pot. "It's gonna be a long day..."

-At Noel's lab, the next day-

 _ **"WHY? WHY I CAN'T DO DAMAGE?!"**_

Cardes's wail echoed in the battle arena, making Maxwell smirk. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

"Go, Sefia! Paralyze Luther!" yelled Viktor, making Sefia charge at the enemy. "Yeah! Now, only one more round of Super Brave Bursts and..."

"Hey! I'll crush you!" snarled Luther, running to Viktor's team. He hit Ronel and Narza, leaving open room for Cardes, that opened his arms in a dramatic way.

 _ **"Light of the Gate...**_

 _ **Power of the Malicious Gods...**_

 _ **Karna Masta...**_

 _ **These fools...**_

 _ **They stand in out way..."**_

Maxwell knelt over. "Fuck... You... Cardes..."

Viktor looked flabbergasted at the scene. Ronel knocked out cold, Narza bloody and cut, Ulkina licking her wounds on the floor, Zelnite exhausted, Sefia passed out and Maxwell kneeling over, clutching to her spear. "Maxie... You can do it..."

"Never surrender." she said. "Never. Endless Fury!"

 _ **"Bearer of the burden of Resurrection...**_

 _ **Keeper of a memory that shall be soiled...**_

 _ **Child worthy of my creation...**_

 _ **My name is Maxwell...**_

 _ **RELEASE THE FALLEN GOD THAT CRAVES DESTRUCTION!**_

Luther and Phee screamed as they were defeated. Cardes accused the hit, kneeling over as well. Maxwell was fully powered up again, standing tall. She glared at Cardes. "I'm not going to lose! Not now... I must do it for Viktor..." She blushed a bit.

Cardes clutched his wounded side, cursing. _**"Maxwell... I won't lose to you either! I'm still not dead! DEADLY END!"**_

The Creator blocked with her spear, enduring the attack. She then threw it at Cardes, making it explode and knocking out the Fallen God. She panted heavily, smiling. But she gasped when Cardes rose yet again. He smirked, charging energy. _**"Good night, sweet princess..."**_

Viktor only had the chance to curse once before being knocked out. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the same bed as Maxwell, with bandages all over her. "Hey, Maxie..." he whispered. "You ok?"

"Not really..." she replied, looking at him. "Ah... I am..."

"I wouldn't worry for that." smirked Viktor, caressing her cheek. "Maxie... You did your best. We just have to make someone grow to Seven Stars. An maybe go into the Bad Lands. I heard there's a really strong someone in there. If we can make it join us... We'll have some chances."

"Viktor..." said Maxwell, a tear falling out of her right eye (The left was bandaged) "This is why i love you. You won't surrender, ever. Even when fighting the most powerful enemy, even when defeated multiple times. I felt that. And that's why you are my Summoner."

Viktor hugged her, feeling the mysterious scent of her skin. When he heard her yelp he instantly let her go though. "Ah... I think i have a broken rib... Don't do that..."

He then kissed her, smiling. "I'll never let you go, Maxwell... You don't have to worry."

"Thanks..." she said. "Say, Viktor... Magna chose Kikuri... Is this why Sefia came to you?"

"Light and Shadows." replied the Summoner. "They oppose each other but can't exist separately. Without light, the shadows won't exist, but without Shadow, the light wouldn't shine. You're my light, Maxie. Without you... I wouldn't know how to go forward."

"Then... Let's keep the darkness at a bay. Together." whispered Maxwell.

* * *

 **Darvanshell is ready... It's bashing time, Cardes...**

 **Also, in the intermission between the two days happens precisely what you think. Go read Garth's lost chapters please.**


	11. Boss Battle! Sefia & Selena vs Kikuri

**Yay. Sorry for not being so feisty as usual, i broke my spine after falling from the roof and i have to stay in bed until further notice. Yay.**

 **Fuck my life.**

 **As a side note, Eu got 7*! Yay!**

* * *

"The time has come."

Sefia raised an eyebrow. "Time for what?"

Maxwell looked away, readying her spear. "I'm going to battle Magna and defeat him once and for all. I'll do it for Viktor. I'm sick of seeing him reminiscing on the past."

"Reminiscing on the past..." Sefia grabbed her sword, summoning the other eight. "I'm with you. Kikuri owes me another one."

"Did you get back your eight blades?" asked the Goddess, making her nod in agreement. "My beloved Holy Eight Blades. I thought i'd lost them forever."

Maxwell looked at her ring. "Did you get an Omni Gizmo also?"

"No, i got a Sol Creator." said Sefia, showing her a bracelet. "Also, i have an ace in the hole... Do you remember this sword?"

"The divine blade, Claimh Solais!" gasped Maxwell. "Sefia, from where did you get it?"

"It's not of your business." she replied. "Let's go."

The two women walked to the Portal Hall, where they were stopped. "Units can't go further without a Summoner." said an employee. Maxwell huffed. "I must go. Please..."

"You can't." said the employee. "It's too dangerous... Especially for you, Maxwell."

"B-but we..." she pleaded, clasping her hands. "Please, it's for a greater good..."

"Greater good my ass. Return with your Summoner, miss Flatty." replied the other.

Something cracked and shattered...

"No one..."

Maxwell's eyes darkened, returning entirely black.

"Calls..."

The employee laughed nervously, opening a pink umbrella. "I'm so fucked, am i?"

"Me..."

Sefia groaned, repairing under her shield. "Seems so man."

"FLATTYYYYYYYYY!" shouted Maxwell, making the Hall explode.

When the dust settled, she was seen panting over the rubble. "And now let's go!" said to a surprised Sefia, grabbing her and dragging her along.

-Ignia Falls-

"Interesting. It seems this jelly can consume everything..." said Magna, putting a stick in it. It got instantly dissolved. "Interesting."

"Interesting my ass." said Sefia. "You're not getting that slime."

"Ohhhhhh..." replied Kikuri, her eyes shining with insanity. "Sefia... It will be good to satisfy my lust with you once again... Can i get her, Magna?"

"I don't even see Viktor, so yes." he said, smiling evilly.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Satisfy her lust?"

Sefia blushed heavily. "It's not of your business what SHE did! I'm into men for your information!"

"HA!" shouted the Demon, throwing a barrage of kunai. Sefia blocked them with her shield while Maxwell used her Genesis. The Holy Swordswoman then charged forward, pointing her blade. Her eight swords flew at Kikuri at lightspeed, but she evaded them like dancing. "Sefia, my undying love..." she hummed, throwing another barrage. "How much i missed you... Did you miss me?"

Sefia slashed them away. "I never missed you, monster!"

"You seem to disagree..." replied Kikuri. "Look at your face, Sefia..."

"Hey! This is NOT the time to blush, Sefia!" scolded Maxwell. "Or are you saying that you're into women?"

"S-Shut the fuck up!" Sefia was blushing heavily, remembering what Kikuri used to do. "Damn it! Magna, DIE!"

He took some slime and threw it at her. Sefia felt an unbearable burn, and wiped it off. "It's acidic! Maxie, be careful!"

"Got it!" Said the Goddess, dueling with Kikuri. "Gah! Stay still! STAY STILL!"

"And let you impale me with that spear? I know so many better uses for it..." said Kikuri, making Maxwell blush red and lose her cool, letting the Demon Idol bash her head and pin her to the wall with her kunai. Feeling an awful sensation of deja vu, Maxwell watched helplessly as Sefia was utterly defeated by Kikuri. Magna laughed, an ominous laughter that echoed for long in the walls of the Ignia Cavern. "Seems you got her again, Kikuri! Plus i get my own Fallen God to play with..."

"That, we'll just see." said Selena's voice. The four turned in her direction, and saw her, her ice behing her more regal, a hand over Lexida's majestic blade, the other firmly grasping the hilt. "Magna, Kikuri! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Ice Legend! FROZEN ORCHID!"

Kikuri's flesh was bit deep by countless ice crystals, making her scream in pain. "This... This can't be! Ah, now i see... You are a naughty girl, aren't you?" she said, throwing her own barrage of kunai. Selena shielded from it with her ice, and swiftly lunged at her. "Here we go. LUTHER ENTIOS!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!" screamed Kikuri, falling on her knees. Panting, she slowly got up. "That was the best climax i ever got! You are one tough girl... I'll love spending time with you!"

"W-what the fuck?" inquired Maxwell. "Is she masochistic?"

"Told ya." replied Sefia. "You DON'T want to know what she did with my blades."

"C-creepy as you are and evil as well, you'll never beat me! LUTHER ENTIOS!" shouted Selena, charging at Kikuri. She teleported over her, and saw the Ice Legend turn around and watch her horrified as the Demon Idol threw Maxwell's spear at her. Impaled and bleeding, Selena let the Lexida fall to the ground. "It... It can't be..." she whispered, falling down. Kikuri took it out and threw it into the slime, seeing it dissolve into nothingness. "Interesting... Looks like i'll have to use it."

"Never!" said an old woman clad in a tattered red cloak. "Kikuri... So it was you."

"Pleased to meet you." she replied, bowing gracefully. "Now, i hope you will amuse me... BY DYING!" Teleporting behind her, she kicked her into the slime. Sefia and Maxwell watched horrified the entire scene, at the end of which Kikuri roughly grabbed Sefia and tore her tunic. "It's time, Sefiaaaa~"

"KIKURI, WATCH OUT!" shouted Magna, but it was too late. A red greatsword clad in flames tore through her stomach, making her gasp and shout in pain. Behind her was a beautiful young woman with silver hairs. "Never underestimate your opponents." she said, smiling. "FLAMES OF THE DIVINE-Gah!"

"Never ignore me!" said Magna, smirking. He snapped her arm, making her fall to the ground. Steaming in rage, Kikuri tore the blade out with her bare hands. Shivering in pleasure, she smiled and dug her nails in Sefia's arms. "And NOW..."

"LUTHER ENTIOS!"

The Demon Idol was instantly frozen in a crystal, a shocked expression on her face. Selena was behind her, standing triumphantly. "You can break my body and make me bleed, hit as hard as you can, break every bone i have, but my spirit will never be shattered, because i'm not alone." Many spirits appeared behind her, her eyes glowing with a bright blue. "M _a_ _ **g**_ **n** a, _t_ _ **h**_ **e** t _i_ _ **me**_ _f_ o _ **r**_ **y** o _u_ _ **r**_ **j** u _d_ _ **g**_ **m** e _n_ _ **t**_ **h** a _s_ _ **c**_ **o** m _e._ " she said with many voices. "L _e_ _ **x**_ **i** d _a,_ _ **l**_ **e** t _y_ _ **o**_ **u** r _f_ _ **u**_ **l** l _p_ _ **o**_ **w** e _r_ _ **o**_ **u** t! W _H_ _ **I**_ **T** E _W_ _ **O**_ **R** L _D_!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Viktor, tackling her to the ground. "Selena, calm down! We mustn't kill him! I'm sure he will understand! I'm sure he will snap out of it!"

"Poor idiot, Viktor!" said the Dark Summoner, grabbing the frozen Kikuri. "You think you can change me? Hah! I'll never change. This is my destiny! To be invincible! So long, sucker! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

He then teleported away...

-The next day-

Cuddling her bandaged arm, Fiora looked at Sefia. "All ok?"

"Don't worry, i am." said the Holy Swordswoman. "Although... I lost again." She looked away. "I will never win against Kikuri..." Warm tears began to fall from her face, and Fiora hugged her. "Let it all out, Sefia... Let it all out..."

"Kikuri... You accursed demon..." growled Sefia, crying. "I swear i will destroy you..."

Over there, Maxwell looked at Gallant forging a spear. "Come on, how much time does it take?"

"It's not like you can use it." replied the blacksmith, hammering the iron.

"But... Gah, you are so goddamn right..." She looked at her hands. This time, Kikuri's weapons were poisoned and left painful gashes on them. "I will never be able to use a weapon in melee combat again... Hey, Sefia. No way you'll lend me your Eight Blades?"

"I hope you're joking." she said bitterly. "It takes millennia to understand how to use these blades... And EONS to actually BE able to use them..."

"Millennia? Eons? Who are you, Sefia...?" said the Creator, raising an eyebrow. The Holy Swordswoman smiled mysteriously, walking away.

"Maxie."

Viktor put a hand on her shoulder. "All ok?"

"Magna... I'm sorry, Viktor. I wanted to defeat him for you... But i wasn't able to..."

"You don't need to worry. Your objective was right. But Magna is just that strong... You are lucky to had Selena training nearby. As you can see, she's now Seven Stars."

"Seven..." whispered Maxwell. "I'm Six... How can a Human surpass a God...?"

"Kikuri too... How can she be more powerful than a God...?" added the Summoner. He looked at her hands with concern. "You'll only be able to cover melee fighters from now on. But you have the right weapons to do so. Genesis, Rune, Destiny, Meteor and Endless seem more than enough."

"I also devised a new spell." said Maxwell. "But i can't cast it now... I dubbed it Infinity, and it seems to be incredibly powerful. But i need a Legendary Stone to cast it..."

"Speak no more, Maxwell. I will get it in five seconds." said the Summoner, running away. She remained there, her eyes gradually losing the black that marked her a Fallen God. "So... This is true love... Heh. You made me learn much more than i expected, Viktor... And so much time passed since that day..."

 _Flash._

 _"GENESIS RAY!"_

 _"Healing Light!" chanted Maria, undoing her damage. Viktor stood there, smiling. "Go! Brave Burst!"_

 _"Star Twins!" shouted the two princesses Il &Mina, crashing against her barrier and cracking it._

 _"Thunder Spear Barrage!" said blond haired halberdier, smashing her weapon with such force it shattered the barrier and dealt a respectable amount of damage. Maxwell knelt over, exhausted from the long fight. "It won't end like this!" she said, opening her arms..._

 _ **"Heed me, o restorer of life...**_

 _ **These are my childern, my creations...**_

 _ **And you turned them agaisnt me...**_

 _ **I'm Maxwell...**_

 _ **LET FORTH THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"**_

 _When it ended, only Amy barely stood beside Viktor. He slowly took a potion from his backpack and gave it to her. "I'll end this." she said. "Thunder Spear Barrage!"_

 _Flash._

"How could you, a mere Human, kill five Gods...?" whispered Maxwell. "I fear that our time is at an end... But i don't care anymore. I'm a Human now."

* * *

 **Selena WOOT! She is so beautiful in her 7*... I think i fell in love. Just kidding, i have Liza. She said she'll stay at my side... I love my waifu :3**

 **Don't worry for me... Bed = more free time to write.**


	12. Trial 004: Kanon & Maxwell

**Hi guys, Liza here!**

 **Garth won against Cardes finally! He's overjoyed by the fact... And wrote a chapter! I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

"AAAAAAARRGH!"

Viktor's shout resonated in the base, making Elza flinch. "What has gotten into Viktor senpai?"

"Nothing... Just a lack of ingredients for his potions." replied Zellha. "It's a mess when that happens... Oh Lucius."

"ZELLHA! STYA! MOVE YOUR ASSES! IT'S TIME TO GO GATHER HERBS!" he shouted, making the Pirate huff as well. Elza tilted her head. "Can i come too, Zellha san?"

"Ye'e welc'me. Grab yer scythe." answered Stya. "Ye'll have to work hard. Are ye sure of that?"

"Yes." said the Inferno Goddess, going with them.

-Mistral, Adventurer's Prairie-

"Damn, they learned that we mean destruction." angrily said Zellha, seeing the Slimes run away. "There's no fun!"

"Well, more time to help me pick the herbs." replied Viktor, kneeling down. Maxwell tried to pick them as well but soon began to pick flowers instead. "Aren't they good on me..?" she said, making Stya shake them off her. "What are ye doing? We're workin', not amusin' ourselves! Pick s'me herbs mate, so we can go h'me."

"Slimes!" called Elza, readying her scythe. "Maxwell sama, help me!"

"In a sec!" she replied, putting some flowers on her tiara. "Destiny of Annihilation!"

The Slimes were instantly pulverized by the extreme power of the spell. Zellha raised an eyebrow. "Overkill much?"

"There is no kill like overkill." replied the Creator. "Now would you kindly pick herbs? I'm defending you, y'know."

The Ruin Goddess grumbled and returned to her work. Viktor smiled at one point, raising high some herbs. "YES! Green Herb... Finally i'll be able to brew some potions. And after... We're smashing Cardes."

"Cardes? Didn't you lose enough times, Viktor senpai?" asked Elza, being shushed by the Summoner. "I'm sure that we'll win this time. Trust me..."

-Noel's Lab-

"Again? Aren't you fed up with losing?" said Noel, seeing the Summoner. He shook his head. "You'll have a surprise this time. Two teams."

"Things will be better then." said the Scientist, Summoning Zebra. "Go!"

"Human..." grinned the Mad God. "You've returned..."

"Rosetta! Altri! Exvehl! Feeva! Narza! ArbeZ! Come to me!" replied Viktor. "Fight yourself this time, Zebra!"

"I will purify this abomination!" shouted arbeZ, charging at the Mad God. He parried and retaliated, clawing at himself. The Atoner replied by shooting a laser from his free hand, and jumping back, leaving free space for Rosetta to come in and Exvehl to sweep him with electricity. "GAH!" said the Mad God, charging at the others. He was stopped by Feeva, that left a huge gash in his chest. _"This was from Torah, you bastard."_ she said, grinning. _"Viktor, NOW!"_

"OVERDRIVE, ACTIVATED!" he shouted, making the Cataclysm Empress burst in power. He tossed a Fujin at her, and grinned. "Noel, take cover. Go, Feeva!"

 _ **"FERUS ASTAROTH!"**_ she shouted at the top of her lungs, charging forward. Zebra screamed in pain, being slashed by countless blades. He knelt over. "Let me give you this parting gift..." he smirked. "DEADLY END!"

"Brace!" said Viktor. Too late. Zebra slashed Exvehl right in the chest and was about to grab Rosetta but arbeZ jumped in the way and took the blow for her. "Go, Summoner..." he said before collapsing. The Jewel Floret watched her companion fall, and readied her sword. "Let's go. Divine Dance: Petal Storm!"

 _"Fall! Obsidian Raid!"_ added Feeva, slashing at him. The Mad God knelt over, and slowly fell down. Noel whistled, surprised. "An Ultimate... Well done, Viktor."

"Thanks." he replied. "Now, Cardes."

 **"Hello, Summoner. How was fighting my disciple...?"** he said, appearing. Feeva spat at him. _"Torah was your disciple, you bastard!"_

 **"Torah...?"** he inquired. **"Oh, that little girl... I suppose she once followed me. Yes, i remember her..."**

 _"PREPARE TO BITE MY BLADE IN HER NAME! OBSIDIAN RAID!"_ shouted Feeva, being swatted back with no effort. **"I'm not that pushover Zebra! You can charge as many times as you want but you'll never beat me... Come on, Viktor."**

Seeing his team down to three members, he unsummoned them. "Time to enter guys."

 **"What? You are saying you're voluntarily retiring a team? Come on, i'm not THAT old."**

"I just wanted to make you acquaint with a familiar someone." smirked the Summoner. "Matah! Darvanshell! Selena! Knight Jack! Maxie! Come to me!"

"Let's make ourselves a new slave!" ordered Matah.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" laughed Jack, raising his halberd.

"We lack a member, Viktor!" observed Maxwell. "Who will it be?"

He hesitated a bit. "I summon you... Kanon."

She gasped heavily. "Kanon..."

He appeared, grasping his lance. _"Lady Maxwell... It's a honor to see you alive and well."_

"Fight alongside me one last time, Kanon." said Maxwell. "I'm not perfect, i know. But... I chose not to be it."

 _"Lady Maxwell... I accept."_ he replied. _"Show me your enemy."_

Cardes smiled evily. **"I have new disciples now. Come to me."** said, making Luther and Phee come to his side. **"Go! Attack!"**

"Hey! I'll crush you!" said Luther, charging straight at Maxwell. However, Kanon threw his spear in front of him. "What the...? AAAAAAARRGH!" he shouted, being electrocuted. "Master Cardes!"

"NOW!" shouted Viktor. "JACK!"

"Flames of the Fallen!" he said, his voice coming straight form Hell. A barrage of flames hit the three, paralyzing Luther and cursing Phee. "Master Cardes!" she pleaded, looking at her magic slipping away. He nodded. "FOREIGN LIGHT! DEADLY END!"

"Augh!" said Selena, being hit from the devastating attack. "LUTHER ENTIOS!"

 **"Looks like you can't go on, huh?"** taunted Cardes. **"I don't need disciples! TAKE THIS!"**

 **Light of the Gate...**

 **Power of the Malicious Gods...**

 **Karna Masta...**

 **These fools...**

 **They stand in our way...**

"Fuck!" said Viktor, looking at his defeated Units. "Maxie! Kanon! Selena!"

"We're still fine, Viktor!" said the Creator, giving him a thumbs up. "Come on, Cardes! That was just a scratch!" She looked at Kanon. "Go!"

 _"EX FIRMAMENTO!"_ he boomed, unleashing his power on Cardes, that knelt over. **"Gah... It can't be! Summoner, you got powerful..."** He stood up. **"But not enough! I'll show you!"** Opening his arms, he launched a series of attacks. The three did their best to evade it, but failed. Selena was knocked out definitely, and Maxwell remained panting and clutching her spear. "I can't lose... Not to a God!" she said, standing up. "Look at my eyes, Cardes. You see any black? No, because i choose to shed the futile power the Gods possess. Now you understand how Viktor could defeat us... He didn't have this much power. He only counted on himself and his companions. We were wrong from the start. And you admitted it too!"

 **"I DID!"** he boomed, launching a beam. **"But will NEVER kneel to a human!"**

Maxwell evaded it. "YOU GOT DEFEATED BY ME ONCE, YOU WILL GET TWICE! DESTINY OF ANNIHILATION!"

 **"Kuh! DEADLY END!"** replied the Fallen God, showering her with darkness. Kanon widened his eyes. _"Lady Maxwell!"_

Viktor looked with horror in his eyes. "Maxie... She's not a God anymore, she can't resist that attack! Cardes, stop!"

 **"She MOCKED ME! IT'S KILLING TIME!"** he replied, being stabbed by Kanon. _"I'll NEVER let you kill Lady Maxwell!"_ he snarled, narrowing his eyes. _"Even if she is not perfect as me, i'll protect her!"_

 **"You know she loves a Human, right?"** said Cardes, punching him back. The Disciple looked at Viktor. _"It can't be..."_

 **"It IS!"** laughed Cardes. **"Kill him. I'm positive he will not resist an attack from you!"**

"Kanon!" called Viktor. "Don't listen to him!"

The disciple looked at his spear, then at Maxwell struggling inside the darkness. He glared at Viktor. _"The time is now, Summoner."_ he said.

 **"Go!"** laughed Cardes, not seeing Viktor throwing a Fujin at Kanon. _"OVERDRIVE, ACTIVATED!"_ he shouted, bursting four wings from his back. _"Fallen God Cardes! You tried to kill one of your companions, not to say you betrayed your closest Disciple. Torah loved you genuinely and you utterly betrayed her, exploiting her love to destroy Palmyna! Then you exploited my master to fight Viktor, oblivious that you were the next to be! Lady Maxwell and Torah weren't objects to use and throw away... As weren't the Humans. And now..._ ** _NOW I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WRONG YOU WERE!"_**

 **"Kanon, what are you doing?"** asked Cardes, seeing him raise his weapon. **"VIKTOR is your target, NOT ME!"**

"Someone is in a pickle, huh?" taunted the Summoner. "I'll square you to submission once you're mine, Cardes. Now, Kanon!"

 _ **"THE FURY OF THE UNIVERSE! EXTERMINATION!"**_ boomed Kanon, engulfing Cardes with a barrage of lightning bolts that burned his skin and left him kneeling over. **"Kanon, Disciple of the Gods..."** he said. **"IT'S THE END FOR YOU!"**

"NEVER!" shouted Maxwell, breaking free of the darkness. "Cardes, this is the end!"

 **Bearer of the infinite power of the Gates...**

 **Keeper of a memory of happiness and sorrow...**

 **Summoner loved by a God...**

 **My name is Maxwell...**

 **LET ME CRUSH MY FOE UNDER OUR POWER!**

"Wow. Overkill much?" ironized Viktor, seeing a screaming Cardes disintegrate, leaving only a rainbow light. Maxwell panted, looking at him with tender eyes. "There's no kill... Like overkill... Kanon, thanks..."

He relaxed his eyebrows, and slowly smiled. _"You've found your true path. You've found someone that you love, and that loves you back... In my eyes, this is true perfection."_ He walked away. _"I'm sure you'll find your way in this world even without me... Maxwell."_ He then flew away, leaving her with a tired smile on her lips. "Kanon... I... Thanks..."

 _"Time for me to go as well. Take care of yourself, Lady Maxwell."_ said Feeva, nodding at Viktor. _"Call me whenever you want, Summoner. I'll rush at your side."_

"Try to rush at my other side." he joked, making her chuckle and walk away. Maxwell looked at him. "Viktor... We... Did it..."

He shrugged. "You lose, my friend. Cardes is mine as the pacts say."

"Go on." said Noel. "I already resurrected another Fallen God to play with."

"Not today, i hope." joked Maxwell. "Zeva was so cocky, it will be easy to defeat her. Ahhhhh..." She collapsed from exhaustion. Viktor absorbed Cardes's soul, and took Maxwell bridal style. "Bye, Noel. Take care."

-At Viktor's place-

"Nighty night, Maxie." said the Summoner, putting her under the sheets. "Sleep tight, we'll have to party tomorrow."

"Know that i'll never fully accept your guidance, Summoner." said Cardes, crossing his arms. "You're too young to understand our motives."

"And you're too old to truly get a life." replied the Summoner. "Come on. Throw away Cardes the Fallen God, he is no more. Now you're simply Cardes. Try to not become Maleficent Cardes again."

He chuckled. "I guess Kanon was right... This is the only way i'll ever have to atone for my sins... For what i have done..." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Will i get those beautiful white eyes too, one day...?"

"I'm sure you will. Just believe in yourself." said Viktor. "And i'll do my best to have you and Torah reunited... Even if she wouldn't have much to say to you."

"She truly loved me... I regarded it as a way to dethrone me..." replied the other, his eyes becoming grey. "Viktor... For defeating me... T... h... a... n... k... s..."

He smiled. "Next is Zevaluha. You're sure you want to fight her?"

"Sure as the fact you defeated me. Now, Viktor... Can i go to the balcony?"

The Summoner shrugged. "Do as you please. You're lucky to have got me as your Summoner."

He nodded. "And i'm lucky to have been defeated by you twice."

* * *

 **Cardes joins the team, guys! How will this influence Viktor's adventures?**

 **With a kiss, Liza out!**


	13. Blooming Happiness - Rosetta's Chapter

**Garth here!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my favourite lead, Rosetta!**

 **Ps. I read her lore and did some theories... Forgive meh if they are wrong!**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"What is now?" snarled Zellha. "You need MORE Green Drops?"

"It's not that!" said Viktor. "Dammit, i didn't get 7 Stars!"

"What the fuck does that mean?" angrily said a woman with blond hairs and red eyes with a black sclera. "Am i not what you wanted? Well i DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"I DO CARE!" shouted the Summoner. "It's just that i wanted to Summon someone else. But you are good to have too. Welcome to your new home, Massacre God Belfura."

"A newcomer?" said a green haired girl with gentle eyes. "Let me show you the house... I'm Lidith by the way. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice people, huh..." murmured Belfura. "It has surely been a long time, Shera..."

Viktor stormed his way to the phone. "Hey!" he said. "Noel! Are you ready for a battle?"

"No, you jackass! I am in a Raid with Karl and Lugina now! Come later!" he replied, hanging the call. Viktor groaned. "Well. Guess i'll have to go somewhere else. Rosetta, are you ready to go?"

"Of course." she said, standing up from the sofa. "I'm always ready for you, Viktor sama. What are we going to do?"

"I'd like to go reminiscing a bit. Il, Mina."

Two little girls, one wielding a staff and one wielding a sword ran to him. "Hey! Are we going to battle?" said the one with the sword. "Come on!"

"We want action! It has been a long time!" said the other. "Pleeeaaaaase?"

Viktor looked at Rosetta, that didn't meet the twins's stare. "Come on."

-Amdahl Castle-

"Hey! This is our old bedroom!" said Mina, running to a room. "Coff, coff! Too much dust..."

"Gurandogaia no kodai-fū, watashi o kiku to watashi no meirei no shitagaimasu." (Ancient wind of Grand Gaia, hear me and obey my command.) chanted Viktor, cleaning the mess of dust that was the room with a gust of wind. "Gah, it's dark. Gurandogaia no kodai no hi, watashi no tejun o tentō." (Ancient Fire of Grand Gaia, light my steps.)

"Ohhhhh! But this isn't our room..." said Il, looking at the bed. "I don't even remember this room being here..."

"Umm... May we be off?" nervously said Rosetta. "This place reeks of monsters..."

"No monster will come." said Viktor, patting her shoulders. "Come on. Cheer up."

"Woooow! A diary!" cheered Mina, holding it up. Rosetta gasped heavily. "Hey, be careful with that!"

The young Princess stuck her tongue out and opened it. "D...e...a...r... D...i...a...r...y... Yes, this is a diary!" She handed it to Rosetta. "Please read it!"

She gulped, her hands trembling uncontrollably. "V-Viktor, i'm not feeling well. Please excuse me." she said, handing it to him and running away. The Summoner tilted his head, opening it. "Dear diary, today Mom brought me to pick flowers. They are beautiful, i hope i'll always be able to behold such beautiful flowers." He smiled. "Heh. This must be the diary of a maid."

"I like flowers!" cheered Mina. Il pouted. "Aw, that was my line!"

"Hush, girls." said Viktor. "Dear diary, today Mom told me she has two babies inside her. I wonder how my flowers will look on them and wish them all the goodness i can. Heh, how cute."

"Yayyy!" said the twins, jumping around. Viktor looked at them. _Two babies... This diary... Let's check the later entries..._ "Dear diary, i'm scared. Mom and Dad were taken away by some soldiers, and i didn't see them since... Uncle said the Gods will come and take me, i'm so scared, diary... I'll put you under the floor, so the bad guys will never see you. And i promise i'll return, and make the entire world bloom with beautiful flowers! So long until then, diary! Smooch! ...It didn't end well for the owner of this diary, it seems..."

"But we never saw anyone going into this room!" said Il, tilting her head.

"We were raised in the other wing of the castle, blockhead!" replied Mina, hitting her over the head. "Don't you remember?"

"Why don't you go out to play, girls?" said Viktor. "It's healthy for girls your age."

"Yayyyy!" exclaimed the two, before storming out. The Summoner huffed, then lighted up the far end of the room, where a painting of a green haired girl with a flower crown was on the wall. She was smiling cutely, wearing a green and pink dress. "Lidith and Faris are from Vriksha... So it can only be you, Rosetta..." murmured the Summoner. "This is why..."

"So you found out, huh?" bitterly said the Jewel Floret. "I didn't find out that mom and dad died until ten years later, when i faced Myzelion in combat."

"Did you kill him?" asked Viktor. "I'd have for sure."

She shook her head. "I left that to Il and Mina. They enjoyed it more than me."

"Don't you want them to find out?" he said. "They would be happy."

Rosetta shed a tear, shaking her head. "I didn't know they were my sisters. I single handedly slaughtered their entire guard, their friends and servants. They were just enemies of the Gods." She sobbed, hugging Viktor tight. "I-i brought them suffering... But i just wanted to take back Amdahl... I was just obeying my orders... I'm sorry..."

"I'm sure they would understand." he replied, patting her head. "Calm down now."

"H-h-h-how i c-c-could?" she said, her voice broken by the sighs. "I w-wished them g-good, and i brought t-them only suffering... I can still remember their screams, and the soldiers' blood under my boots, and the nauseous noises i heard whenever my blade severed another head, and the fountain of blood that came out after..."

"FOR LUC...WHATEVER GOD'S SAKE, SHUT UP! You're only hurting yourself!" shouted Viktor, making her shove him away and going to a corner, where she curled up and began to cry. The Summoner walked to her, not caring for the twins peeking in. "Rosetta, Princess of Amdahl. You killed a countless number of innocents. But you were in the good. You didn't mean to. Your heart never wished for war, but for peace."

"H-How can you say that?" she snarled, trembling. "D-don't look at me!"

"Rosetta?" said Il. "I-it can't be!"

"So it was YOU!" added Mina, rushing with her twin to the crying girl. She tried to curl up again, but they hugged her, making her gasp. "W-why are you...?"

"You didn't want us to be hurt..." said Mina. "So you only attacked the soldiers!"

"You thought we were warriors of Myzelion..." added Il. "That's why you challenged us!"

"I-Il... M-Mina..." she sobbed, hugging them tight. "I-i-i'm so s-sorry... So much sorry... I'm not worthy to be called a Princess..."

"Calm down, Rosetta..." said Il. "You only wanted us to be safe."

"Besides... Now we are together, aren't we?" added Mina. "Myzelion's phantom is long dead. Now we could live together here happily!"

"If only Mom and Dad were here..." whispered Rosetta. "L-leave me free for a moment, girls..." Upon them backing a step, she bolted up and tackled Viktor to the ground. "You... You brought us together again... Viktor, thank you! Thank you! Oh, i will never thank you enough!"

"You're... Choking me..." he said, rubbing her back. "Rosetta... It's luck that brought us together. But... Heh. I suppose you'll be happy with your sisters again."

"Let's go home now." she said. "Il, Mina. Mind if i make you a flower crown?"

Looking at them happily play together, Viktor huffed. "All is well what ends well. Now, where did i put my Burst Frogs? I need to unlock Belfura's true potential."

* * *

 **Viktor, why must you be so wise? It makes me feel dumb.**

 **Anyway, RAID BETA IS OPEN!**

 **And i got Belfura! Instead of Quaid, Diana or Ivris... Dammit... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**


	14. Summoner's resolve

**Garth here!**

 **Forget about my last rant, LORD ZIZ HAS SHONE UPON MEH!**

 **As such, i will give ya a chapter :D**

* * *

 _"It will all end now, Viktor! My plan worked perfectly, since the olden times... The Disciples are all dead... The Six Heroes are as well... Every threat to my plan was erased... The Four Gods were the only ones that could pose one... And they are dead... Thanks to you... I'll give you a reward, Summoner... By killing you! Here and now! You and your pathethic Spirits! EVERYTHING WILL END!"_

 _"That, we'll just see." said Maxwell, her yellow eyes narrowing with determination. "Pitiful fool, we are dead, but i can still kick your sorry ass!" She spun her spear and sat on her glowing ball, floating at Viktor's side. He rgripped his fists, his eyes covered by his hairs. "Lucius. I listened to you. I fought for you, trusting your words. I slaughtered countless monsters, Gods that once served you... I slaughtered the Disciples as well, the same Disciples you once deceited. Even Tilith... You betrayed her utterly, the one that cared about you the most... I feel ashamed to have listened to your golden words. I feel ashamed to have followed you, KILLED in your name!" He looked up with fury. "Narza. Ulkina. Dinner is ready!"_

 _"BETRAYER OF THE GODS! I SHALL PUNISH YOU! IN MY LADY'S NAME!" shouted the Mad God, his silver hairs billowing in the wind, looking at his opponent in rage. "Lady Maxwell! Protect me and my love with your blessing!"_

 _"You aren't a God anymore, pitiful wretch!" spat the Flare Goddess, the tip of her wand glowing with otherwordly fire. "Narza, my love! Let's purify this abomination together! For the TRUE Gods!"_

 _Viktor smiled. "Come out. Rosetta... Selena..."_

 _"Always here." said the Jewel Floret, readying her vine-covered sword. "I will destroy you, Lucius. Even if it will spell my end."_

 _"For everyone who fought in this war. For who fought in the previous war. For everyone that died, countless innocents crushed under your heels... For those and my people i will fight... For those and every last living being in this world." said the Ice Legend, clutching the Lexida. "Lucius... You killed everyone dear to me... I will do the same to you!"_

 _"YOU SOUND LIKE THE PAGES FROM A SELF HELP BOOKLET!" boomed the Portal God, slashing them with countless razor blades. "I DON'T CARE FOR WHAT YOU FIGHT! WHAT YOU ARE! OR WHAT YOU DID! BECAUSE I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"_

 _Viktor stood tall, his cape in tatters, his skin cut from the blades, blood pooling around him. His Spirits began to flicker, but they soon stopped. "I will never allow you to... Because i don't fight for this accursed world." Lucius hesitated at those words. "But for something else... You DO remember what you did, right? WHAT YOU ARE?!" He threw his cape and shirt on the ground, leaving his chest exposed. Soon, red and white markings began to creep on his skin, up to his face. Viktor grinned, his eyes shining with determination. "Yes. I am an Aeonian as well. I discovered it when i absorbed the Fallen God's power after i defeated them. This body will perish, but i am prepared to it. Because you, Lucius, bane of this world, will die." His marks started to glow, and all his units appeared at his side. "Everyone that fought the Gods in your name. "Look at them. At their eyes. Do you see fear? No. This is your last hour, Lucius. Surrender while you still can."_

 _He readied himself, slashing with the blades again. Viktor stood tall, unfazed by his skin almost falling from his flesh. "Lucius... Do you think this will stop me...? No mercy for you then."_

 _Viktor smashed the ground._

 _Then, everything went black._

-Present-

Viktor awoke suddently, panting heavily. He looked at his chest, faint shadows of ancestral markings flickering on his skin. "No... It can't be..."

"What is it, Viktor?" asked Maxwell, rubbing her yellow eyes. "Nightmares again?"

"I do." he replied. "I can't stop dreaming of me going berserk."

"STILL looming over what happened?" she said, hugging him from behind. "Viktor. Please, try to get over it. Lucius is dead. You killed him." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't think of that again. Magna is the only true danger out there."

"THAT is the problem... He is researching the old legends... I think he is trying to unleash the power of the old Avalon."  
"The Excalibur? That's only a legend, come on." Maxwell gently pulled him down, where she held him close. "Sleep well... And please... Try to get over it."

"Excalibur..." whispered Viktor. He huffed. His life, albeit wacky, was beautiful. His days passed happily, either researching about herbs, or eating spaghetti, or just walking around Randall. Not even Magna himself was spotted. The Mirror Portal sleeping, his services weren't required. But nightmares plagued the nights of the Summoner. He looked at the roof above him, then at Maxwell that was sleeping peacefully, her mysterious scent lingering in the air. He stood up and went on the balcony, where he found none other than Sefia. She turned around. "Viktor. I decided, i'll take on the Mecha God tomorrow."

"It's dangerous, Sefia." he replied. "I can't allow you."

 _"Do it."_ she hissed. "I NEED that power. Or i will never destroy Kikuri." Her eyes were red, tear marks fresh on her face. Viktor looked away. "If this is what you need... Go on. And take care. You'll find Ronel."

"Roger." she joked, smiling a bit. "See you, Viktor."

He looked at Randall, his expression relaxed. "Maxwell is right... I should just let it slip away into oblivion."

He sat sideways on his bed, then at the Goddess. She had an innocent smile on her lips, hugging her pillow tightly. The Summoner huffed, pecking her forehead. "I'll not be helpless anymore... I'll fight... I can't continue to rely entirely on my units..." He put on his shirt and longcoat, his pants and boots, and then exited the room. Heading to Vanberk's forge, Viktor met with some guys blocking the road. "Excuse me." he said. No response. He cleared his throat, making one of them notice him. "Hey! This guy is pretending to command us!" he said.

"I'm not." replied Viktor. "I'm just asking you to move."

"He's bossing us around!" said another. "Let's show him!"

Seeing himself surrounded, Viktor raised his fists. "M-move out." Being hit from behind, he fell to the ground. Another kicked him in the stomach, making him yelp. Then, one of them smashed a fist on his face, making him pass out.

-The next day-

"Fuck..."

The Summoner woke up, his body sending him waves of pain. "My fucking head... What happened?"

He looked around and saw Maxwell on a chair next to him, her face marked by tears. His heart stopping for a second, he shook her. "Maxie, wake up..."

She tiredly opened her reddened eyes, gasping loudly. "Viktor!"

Tackling him on the bed, she began to cry. "I thought you were dead... I thought you were dead... Oh, i'm so happy to see you..."

"Those bastards... I'll smash their head in..." muttered the Summoner, letting her cuddle him. "Maxie... I'm sorry. I just want to fight for myself... So i can control my powers... So i can protect those that i hold dear."

Maxwell smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Viktor... You can't do that alone... Let me help you... Please..."

"You can't help me." he replied. "It pains me... It pains me like nothing else... But i need to do it alone... Only then i will be able to fight..."

"I'm sorry." she said, rubbing his back. "Viktor... I don't want you to be hurt... I was so worried..."

"You are right to be worried but... I need to discover my limit. Alone..."

Maxwell left him free, walking away. "I hope you succeed. Be careful... My love..."

Viktor roared angrily, smashing his fist on the wall. "Why can't i fight for myself?!" His mind raced back then, when he was studying with Magna. When he defeated Maxwell and the Four Gods. When Eriole tried to conquer the world. When he destroyed Lucius. Every last one of those victories felt so empty, so... Unnatural to him. He breathed heavily, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm just a weakling."

"Join me then."

Magna was there, grinning. "Viktor. It pains me seeing you like this... Come with me and i'll give you power. Power to help you. Power to change the world..." He reached with a hand to him. "Power to realize your wishes..."

"Power..." said Viktor. "Magna... I want power... But not yours. I must find it myself."

"A pity." he replied. "Viktor. I won't kill you. Not now at least." He turned to the door, where a horrified Maxwell was staring at him. "I have something else to worry of. For now... Good bye."

The Dark Summoner teleported away, and Maxwell ran to him. "Viktor. Are you ok?"

"I am." he replied. "I want power. But not his. I want power... Like yours."

"Like mine...?" she said.

Viktor nodded. "Like yours. When i get better, i'll head to the Mecha Sanctuary."

* * *

 **As usual, comment, fav and follow...**

 **With a bow, Garth out!**


	15. A lone flower - Feeva's chapter

**Garth here...**

 **Robbers broke into my house, a crazy old bitch yelled at me for no reason after i beat them up and most of all, today is 1 year from the first seven stars batch besides the starters to ever come to BF. I dedicate this (short) chapter to Feeva (My favorite of the Disciples) and True, to who i wish to give this message: "Remember what your favorite gramps said and never give up." Good luck True...**

* * *

 **Cue: Ishgria (Brave Frontier)**

"Why did you bring me here, Summoner...?"

Viktor stood there, smiling softly. "Because i had nothing to do today and besides, this is your birthday."

Feeva gasped, her eyes widening. "Gah! You're right... This is my birthday. How could i forget..." She fiddled with her hairs. "Thanks for remembering it... Summoner."

"You know what my name is." said him. "Why you still don't call me by it?"

"Because names are irrilevants. You are what you are." replied Feeva, looking away. "This place... Too many memories call for me in this place."

"We can always go away if you don't want to stay."

"No... It's just that... Summoner, i miss my old friends... I know you managed to Summon Tazer but... It's different between having one and having five... I miss Alpha's superior aptitude, Kira's grin, Kanon's perfectionism, and Torah's cute smile... and my Summoner getting rid of me isn't helping either."

"I hate other Summoners when they do this." said Viktor. "Even Magna is better at times... Anyway Feeva, now you have Tazer and me."

"And everyone else." she said. "Memories... I know this won't last forever, Summoner... But i give you this, you made me happy by bringing me here. I feel... Better..."

The Summoner glanced at a far away tower. "I wonder if i'll ever get to see you smile. You often say you're happy but... Why you never smile?"

She glared at him with her black eyes. "Because... Because i made a promise to Torah. Something i don't want to say." she added, when he was about to say something. He closed his eyes, thinking of what to say, then he gave her a flower and turned around. "If you don't want me to see you smile... At least do it now."

Feeva again gasped, small tears prickling her eyes. "S-Summoner... Thanks..." She hugged him from behind. "Summoner, i don't know what to say... It's a meaningless thing, but it makes me... Happy like long ago..."

* * *

 _"Hey, Feeva... Do youthink i'll ever be able to smile again?" said the green haired girl, staring at the ground. Over there Kira and Alpha were arm wrestling as Tazer was snoring and Kanon was looking after the fire. Feeva approached her, patting her head. "Cheer up, Torah... It wasn't your fault that Cardes banished you."_

 _"It is!" she sniffed. "My... My power... It scared him and now i'll be sad forever..."_

 _Feeva huffed. "I know what will get you to smile again... My own smile."_

 _"Your own?" she asked, looking at her. "How?"_

 _"Let's exchange roles. Like a game..." said Feeva. "A game between us two. Ok?"_

 _Torah nodded. "Let's play!"_

* * *

"You were to be the next in succession after Karna Masta right?" asked Viktor. "But then Lucius had to ruin everything."

"I watched the Disciples disappear, one after another... Then it came my turn, and i didn't want to go down passively, so i attacked him immediately. However... He calculated it. He first got rid of me, then sweet talked his trust to Karna Masta..." Feeva sniffed. "My master was so kind to me before... He didn't even try to search for me after what Lucius did."

"I guess i should have got you sooner. You'd have enjoyed seeing Lucius finally go down." whispered Viktor. "I'm sorry for this."

"Don't worry. Because now that motherfucking traitor is dead." softly said the Cataclysm Empress. "That alone... Makes me happy."

Viktor smiled widely, feeling the grip around his chest tightening. "Heh. I heard that quite a lot but every time feels better... Finally everything i did will give fruits."

"It's still not over, Summoner." said Feeva, her voice returning to the usual coldness. "You have to stabilize the situation, you know... Lucius wasn't the only threat to El Gaia and Grand Gaia..."

"I know that. That's why i'll fight on. But with people like you at my side, Feeva... It will surely feel easier." She took a few steps back, turned around and took a deep breath, her face returning to her usually frowning one. "Shall we go home?" she said, facing him again.

"I can't take you seriously with that flower in your hairs, Feeva." chuckled Viktor. "Although it DOES make you cuter."

She blushed, smacking him across the face. "How dare you! I'm not like Missy Flower or Little Wings... I am a grown woman! I'd never try to do that."

"Then why you have my flower in your hairs?" asked the Summoner, snickering. Feeva felt her head and gasped, blushing red. She then walked away, sticking her nose in the air. Viktor shook his head and looked at the scenery again. "Happy Birthday... Feeva."

* * *

 **I'll never forget the day i evolved my first Seven Stars... How did you felt? Personally after i used my first UBB i was like: "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOOOOOOOOOOR"**


	16. Trial 005 - Power without wisdom

**Everyone sorry for the delay. I got:**

 **1-robbed**

 **2-fired**

 **3-ill**

 **So i MAY take a pause from writing. Sorry, it's just that i am not in my usual mood... I'll return here on a regular basis when i feel better**

* * *

Viktor stood proudly in front of Noel. "I am ready. Summon her."

The Conjurer smirked and traced a dark Summon Circle. "Zevaluha, i call you. Destroy this fool!" She stepped out of the circle, and glared at Viktor. _**"Summoner. You once again face me. I am not what i once was. I suggest you prepare! INFINITE WORLD!"**_

"Come out!" quickly said Viktor, Summoning his own Units. Mordred, the Armor Knight, and Arthur, the Righteous King, appeared and parried her magic. Narza, the Mad God, and Raquel, the Sky Goddess, appeared and slashed multiple times the Fallen God. Rashil the Sky Mage and Diana Thunderbird Saber came out from behind her and attacked, catching her off guard. Zevaluha backed a few steps, grinning and launching a sphere of darkness. _**"EXTENSION!"**_ It hit Raquel dead on, knocking her instantly out. Viktor frowned, seeing her fall to the ground. "No mercy! All Super Brave Bursts, GO!"

Arthur slashed with his Excalibur, leaving to Galahad the missiles. Zevaluha, hit by the barrage, was met by the lance of Mordred, sustaining enormous damage. She yelped, clutching her wounded side. Looking at Viktor, she traced a seal. _**"Lone Lupinus!"**_ A dark circle surrounded his Units, cutting off Diana and Arthur's skills. Unimpeded, the Fallen God almost tore apart the team. Viktor gritted his teeth. "Mordred, Overdrive! Rashil, heal!"

"HRAH!" said the Armor Knight, being surrounded by a red aura. He lunged at Zevaluha, her energy growing weaker with each strike. She began to glow ominously. _**"Gods, give me power... Power to destroy everything..."**_ She swatted away their attacks like it was nothing. _**"KNEEL DOWN BEFORE ME! GLORIA!"**_

"MORDRED, NOW!" shouted Viktor, pointing his finger. The Armor Knight grinned, his eyes glowing red. He raised his lance, a plasma field encircling the team. "ULTIMATE BRAVE BURST! LANCE OF FATE!"

He managed to dissipate the extreme power of the spell, leaving Zevaluha speechless and panting. _**"Why do you refuse your destiny...?"**_ she said. _**"Why won't you just SURRENDER?!"**_

"I have someone to fight for!" he said, retiring his team. Now. Feeva! Darvanshell! Selena! Exvehl! Blink! Viviane!"

"Ready to fight!" said Feeva. "Too bad we don't have Alpha here." Viktor smiled at her. "I'll try later. Feeva... GO!"

"Obsidian Raid." she chanted, charging straight for Zevaluha. Her strike left enough Crystals for the team to charge up, and their following strikes brought her to a critical level. _**"Do you think... You can defeat me...?"**_

Viktor nodded. "I never feared your power. Even when i met you at Agni... You were but a flea to crush under my heel. And even now, you are simply nothing compared to the power i control! Viviane! Ultimate!"

 _"Ultimate Brave Burst... Avatar of Avalon!"_ chanted the Guardian, engulfing all the Units' weapons in a red mist. Blink then charged her cannon. "Delta Ray Cannon, FIRE!" Her rays of light further powered up the latent powers of the Units. Zevaluha's eyebrows shifted, her face showing fear for the first time in her millennial life. _**"H...How...?"**_

Feeva narrowed her eyes. _**"Obsidian Raid!"**_

Exvehl roared proudly. _**"SPARK END!"**_

Darvanshell grinned. _**"SHIELD NOVA!"**_

Selena charged straight for her throat. _**"LUTHER ENTIOS!"**_

Zevaluha's scream was all that Viktor could hear before seeing a white flash of light. When it all ended, she slowly fell down. Viktor's Units began to cheer, but Zevaluha rose to her feet once again. _**"IT'S NOT OVER, SUMMONER! My soul shall enslave you... Never forget! I will always return, to watch you fail! TAKE THIS!"**_

"NEVER!/LIKE HELL I'LL ALLOW YOU!"

Cardes and Maxwell jumped in front of Viktor, their arms opened to cast Endless. Zevaluha narrowed her eyes, roaring in rage. Then, she unleashed all her power on the two Units, that used all theirs just to match hers. "C-Cardes... We aren't enough!" said Maxwell, cringing. Viktor nodded. "I'll just leave it to my guys." He turned to his other Units. "Feeva. Lead them to victory!"

"As you wish, my Summoner." she said, readying her sword. "OVER HERE, BITCH!"

Zevaluha never saw Feeva slash her. Clutching her wounded side, she coughed, spraying blood in the floor in front of her. She gritted her teets, opening her arms, and then fell face first on the ground, finally defeated. Her monstrous form fading away, she turned to a red haired woman with a skimpy outfit. Maxwell and Cardes brofisted, while Noel shook his head. "Gah. I'll have to use another thing to defeat you. Till next time, Summoner."

-At Viktor's house-

"She won't wake up." said Viktor, patting Zevaluha's head. "Feeva and the others surely gave her a hard beating."

"RAAAAAAGH!" she roared, clawing the air in front of her. She looked around herself, steaming in rage. When she saw Viktor, she growled, then groaned. "I guess i am yours now."

"Correct." stated Viktor. "You have to bow to a being more powerful to you."

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I surrender for now. But don't let your guard down. As powerful as you are... One day you'll bow before me..."

"When i will be old, no doubt." he said. "But for now, you're equal to me."

"Equal? You defeated me. Hence, you are more powerful than me." stated the Fallen God. "I am weak. I was the weakest of the Four. Then, i ascended as the most powerful... Until you defeated me once. I steamed in rage, building power, until... Today." Her eyes lost the black sclera, leaving her with yellow irises. "If you trained those Summoned beings so well, then i am sure you'll train me like that too." She then snuggled closer to Viktor. "And you know, you're handsome..."

"Hands off, Zeva. He's mine." said Maxwell, whacking her across the head. "And don't you forget it, Viktor."

"Don't worry, Maxie." he smirked, standing up and following her out. "Rest well, Zeva."

The Fallen God smiled. "Thanks... Viktor."

* * *

 **Zevaluha joins our merry band. Wheeee. That bitch made me sweat when only Arthur and Blink stood after that Endless. (TFW they even are Light element)**


	17. Bonds

**Garth here! Short chapter, i hope it's good.**

* * *

-In a forest near Agni...-

"Argh! What's wrong with you, Arthur?"

"Galahad is still malfunctioning. I am sorry for your foot, miss Selena." replied the King of Avalon, taking out his wrench. "Without Viviane i can't repair his thought processors. And until then he will only be a robot."

"I thought it was a robot already." said Feeva, patting her obsidian snake. "Here, here. We are much better than that boy."

"I beg you to differ!" snarled Arthur. "You obviously don't know who i am. My name is-"

"King of a destroyed and forgotten island." concluded the Cataclysm Empress sarcastically. "We may have been gods, or rulers, or warriors, but we are all equal now. I was probably the most powerful here but now i can't even fight a Balmedia."

"Hem hem." Selena cleared her throat, making the both of them sweatdrop. "Well, miss Feeva. It doesn't mean you are better than me either."

"Gah. Why you youngsters must always argue?" said Darvanshell. The old warrior leaned on a tree, his shield always ready. "Where are Viktor and Exvehl anyway?"

"He told me they were going to talk." said Selena. "And to wait here."

"Nice." continued Darvanshell. "I'll sleep then." He then sat on the ground and closed his eyes, keeping a hand on the shield. Feeva sighed. "I'm honestly creeped out of his behavior with that shield. What the fuck does he do with it?"

"I don't want to know, that's for sure." said Arthur, tinkering with his robot's head. "Come on. Come on... Little son of a..."

Selena looked at the sky. "It's evening... Oh, Viktor... Where are you?"

"Someone has a crush here..." ironized Feeva, making the other blush. "OH! Don't you DARE tell him!"

"Miss Maxwell would react badly to that." said Arthur, being hushed by the obsidian snake rider. "Don't worry. She is MUCH better from her old days. Kanon had a hard time with her... That's why he strived to be so perfect."

"Still..." snarled the Ice Legend. "Touch Viktor and you're dead."

"Literally." ironized Feeva. "Maxwell is the only one who can touch him. And well, i bet you know where you'd want to touch him..." Selena blushed heavily, and Arthur shifted lightly, sweating like a pig. "Ehm... Miss Feeva, i think you're putting Miss Selena in a discomfortable situation... Please, can you stop?"

"How could i say no to a cute face such as that." replied Feeva, resting her head on the obsidian snake. "I am hitting the bunk. Nighty night." Obsidian scales crept on her like a cover, and she peacefully fell asleep. Selena walked up to Arthur and pat his back. "Don't worry, it's ok. Your robot is still incomplete, he didn't see my foot."

"Still, it's a disgrace you got hurt by my fault." replied the king of Avalon. "Gah. If i even had Parsival here. Instead i am stuck with that parasite of my son."

"You shouldn't hate him." comforted Selena. "He is still your family."

"He killed me. And i did the same. I trusted Morgana... And what did she do?" snarled him. "She used her son to try to conquer Neo Avalon..." He clutched his fist. "With Viviane's creations..." He looked away. "Merlin... Please look over me."

"Counting on others won't get you anywhere." softly said Selena. "You have to bring out your full potential first. I know i am not alone... Because my people fight at my side. You probably have Viviane at your side too, in the form of this robot."

"Thanks, Miss Selena." smiled Arthur. "Galahad, deactivate. I'm going to sleep too." The robot sat down and closed its eyes, the King sleeping in his lap like on a throne. Selena was the only one left, and she sat near the fire with the Lexida resting on her pale hands. It gave off a gentle glow, almost hypnothic. Selena gazed at it for a while, remembering her childhood, and then sheathed it at her side. "I'll see you again someday... Arius, Lucina, Jaegar, everyone..."

-At the edge of the forest, on a cliff-

"Summoner. The fated hour is getting closer."

Exvehl looked at Viktor, that was gazing at the sky. "Am i ready?"

"When it will come... We'll both need a great strength." concluded the Beast, closing its eyes. "Summoner. I foresee a great darkness in your future... A darkness so deep, to suck in even time itself... It may swallow even the entire universe."

"Then, i will stop it." replied him. "Hm?"

A strange fish-like creature, with rockets on its back and a small spear in his fin, gave a letter to Viktor. "Ohhhh, a letter from Maxie. Thanks, Mermion. You can return home."

The Mermion bowed and flew away, leaving Viktor to read the letter and blush slightly. "Maxie... Gah, now i know why she likes to send those letters."

"What is written on it, Summoner?" asked Exvehl, chuckling. "Oh, never mind. I am sure it's personal."

"We should start to get back." said the Summoner, looking back. "They are probably asleep."

"Go back without me, Summoner. I will manage." replied the Beast. The Summoner walking away, Exvehl gazed at the sky. "Please be strong, Viktor."

-The next morning, Randall-

"Eh he he. I never thought you liked quality clothes, Feeva." Maxwell twirled around in her new blouse, humming happily. "I like it!"

"I was always interested in style. Beauty without it is nothing." replied the Disciple, caressing her fur coat. "And it's even better when someone else has to pay for you."

"Here you are!" said a woman with a grey cape and yellow armor. "Viktor said to tell you to come home. And to stop spending his money..."

"Come on, Shera, enjoy yourself once in a while!" chirped Maxwell, tugging her into a shop. The other tried to protest, but the Fallen God was way stronger... "Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't want new clothes! My armor will do just fine! Hey!"

Feeva rolled her eyes. "Screw this, i'm hitting the bar."

A sudden explosion made her roll her eyes again, then groan. She summoned her obsidian snake, drawing her sword. "Screw the bar, It's battle time."

* * *

 **Feeva adapts well to our merry band, someone else... not so much.**

 **Next time: Battle!**


End file.
